She is my Noble Mistress!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: How did this happen? How did one man go from being one of the most powerful shinobi in all the elemental nations, to serving one of the most powerful and influential families in all Fiorre? How could one woman, tame such a beast? This, is that story. NarutoxLucy. Implied NarutoxLayla if you look for it. Fluff, romance, violence and language. Pairing may become harem. Please review!
1. She is my Noble Mistress!

**A/N: Who else would think of such a ludicrous idea, if not me? I won't say anymore, so as not to give it away, but the idea entered my mind after watching Hellsing Ultimate. Honestly, I've tried to ignore, but after five months this damned idea won't leave me alone! It's just so damned amusing I just couldn't help myself! So now...**

**...onto She is my Noble Mistress!**

_"Hello. My name is Naruto N. Uzumaki, ex-shinobi and butler to the Heartifila family. I answer the door, I clean up the estate, and I take out the trash. And I also kill self-entitled little twats like yourself. Any questions?_

_~Butler._

**She is My Noble Mistress!**

As ever, the port town of Hargeon was busy and bustling.

Over the years it had grown rich and vibrant with life from the sea upon which it thrived; from vendors selling their stock to the gentle lull of the ocean itself, in the harbor just beyond. Fish were plentiful, goods cheap, and its citizens happy. Indeed, the port town was thriving this year. In all aspects save one.

"What?!"

Unfortunately, a young lady was less than pleased in _that_ aspect.

"There's only one magic shop in this entire town?!" she exclaimed, slamming her hands down upon the countertop. Bright blonde hair shaded a heartshaped face from which eyes of the color of caramel shone. She was young, this girl , nearly nineteen years of age, but one never would've guessed it by looking at her body; bosom straining against the white shirt she wore, hips outlined neatly within the contours of her skirt. Her name was Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. She'd come here to Hargeon seeking something...

"Yeah. This is more of a fishing town than a magic town." The shopkeeper explained. "Not even a tenth of people here can use magic, so this shop mostly focuses on selling to travelling wizards."

...and she'd yet to find it.

"Aww, so I came all this way for nothing?" Lucy sighed.

"Now, now! Don't say that! Take a look!" The shopkeeper reassured her. "I _do_ have all the latest goods in stock!"

"I'm looking for gate keys, actually." the blond clarified.

"Gates, huh?" The old man frowned. "That's a rare request." He reached behind the counter top and emerged with a single, silver key.

"The White Doggy!"

"That one's not powerful at all...

"That's okay! I've been looking everywhere for it!" Lucy exclaimed with glee, holding her soon-to-be possession aloft. "How much?"

"20,000 Jewel."

"How much again?"

"I said 20,000 Jewel." the shopkeeper repeated.

_Stingy jiji.._

Smiling, she levered herself up onto the countertop and gave the old vendor what she hoped was a seductive smile.

"How much is it _really,_ you handsome man?"

"Ah...well...when you put it that way.

But before Lucy Heartfilia could hope to work her charms to their full effect lower the price, a faint voice reached her ears.

"Ojou-sama!"

Lucy bristled; she knew that voice.

_"What's he doing here..._

Her fingernails bit down against the counter, hard enough to drive deep furrows the wood. The shopkeeper blanched, but not at the sight of his precious countertop being damaged. Just now...was that killer intent, just now? Where was it coming from? Who was it coming from? Before he could further contemplete it, a sudden chill smothered the room. Cold and quiet like death itself, he felt it creeping up upon him, crawling across his skin like dozens upon dozens of lifeless chains...

_Someone was coming._

"M-Miss?"

"Lucy-Ojou-sama!" The voice called again, closer this time. "Where are you? Lucy-Ojou-samaaaaa! I know you're around here, somewhere! I can sense you!" Lucy was all but quivering now, though whether with fear or fury remained to be seen. They hadn't long to wait.

Suddenly, and without warning, the door splintered inward.

"My door!" The vendor decried the sudden destruction, only to find himself struck by a piece of debris and knocked into unconciousness. A long limb-a leg?!-remained thrust through the now empty frame, lowering itself slowly now to the floor. Killer intent flooded the room as the door's destroyer stepped inside directed anywhere, everywhere sabe at her. A senseless, nameless malice that promised prompt pain to whomever roused its wrath. Despite having felt it many a time before, Lucy forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat and direct her attention toward the man standing in the shadow of the doorway.

_I didn't think he'd follow me this far..._

"Ara," They chided softly, stealing a glance at the dazed shopkeep. "I might've overdone it."

An overly-gracious smile shined out from beneath rough blonde bangs, through which bright blue eyes shone. Though clearly distressed, the man made a sincere effort to compose himself; straightening from his stance with a thick and relieved sigh. Raising his gaze, he shook himself, pressing two fingers to the brow of his nose in an aggravated sigh. His eyes cut across Lucy like knives.

"Ojou-sama," The young man admonished. "You can't just leave me behind like that! Its not proper!"

The man was handsome, almost devilishly so, but this roguish look was tempered by the pristine garb which he wore. Black slacks and shined shoes, a white vest complemented by the coatails of his jacket. Were it not for the luggage, clutched white-knuckled in both his hands, he would've looked as if he'd just stepped out of the pages of the novel she was writing. As it were he exuded an air of humble humiluty about him, as though he would obey any order, given by anyone. He wore no weapon upon his person, but she knew from experience that he could paralyze with merely a glance.

"Na-Naruto?!" She guffawed. "Why are you here?!"

The blond shifted the baggage from one hand to the other, contemplating his answer.

"I already told you; I am obligated to follow you, Lucy-

He took one good long look at Lucy, sitting on the countertop in such a..._pose_ and that serenity swiftly shattered. A gesyer of blood burst violently from both nostrils, jettisoning him backwards and _through_ the adjacent wall in violent fashion. There was a silence. Then the sound of crisp footfalls reached their ears once more, promptly pursued by the butler's righteous return. His eyes blazed red behind the

"Ojou-sama?!" He exclaimed, aghast! "What the devil are you doing?!"

Lucy blanched.

"W-Wait! I can explain-

"None of that!" The man, now known as Naruto, promptly seized Lucy by scruff of her neck and began to drag her from the shop. "You're coming with me this instant! I will not tolerate this improper behavior!" Had any poor soul been present to witness the scene, they would've died from laughter; a grown man dragging a teenage girl out of a shop; the latter kicking and screaming like an petulant child. Of course, had anyone thought to remember the sight, they would've found the memory slipping between their fingers like so muc water.

"That bloody nose of yours isn't exactly proper, either!" Lucy complained as she fought to avoid being hauled outside. "At least let me grab the key!"

Naruto paused in midstride.

"Did you pay for it yet?"

"Um...no." Lucy relented under his burning blazing gaze. "It cost 20,000 je_whatareyoudoing?"_ The words blurred together as her fellow blond abruptly released one of the suitcases, stabbed a hand into the pouch at his side, and withdrew a small sack of coins. He tossed it onto the countertop, flicked his fingers-

-an the key, including its case, was abruptly in Lucy's hands. She didn't bother to feign surprise. Naruto knew many spells; telekinesis was merely one of them. Honestly, she sometimes wondered; why he hadn't joined a guild? Why serve the Heartfilia family when he could've easily made a name fo himself in a guild like Lamia Scale or Fairy Tail? Rumour had it he'd even turned down the title of Wizard Saint, just last year! Not

"That should about cover it." Naruto mused aloud_-blissfully unaware of his master's sudden scrutiny-_stealing a glance at the slumbering shopkeep. "Including the damages."

"I told you not to follow me!" Lucy hissed once they were outside. "That was an order!"

"I could not obey such an order!" The blond shook his head emphaticaly. "It was your mother Layla Heartfilia-sama's dying wish that I accompany you wherever you go!" Lucy's mouth worked wordlessly, her lips split into an oblong oval of exasperation. Once more she was stricken speechless by the reminder; the ever-present knowledge that the Heartfilia family's_-her mother's-_most trusted servant had abandoned his job and the estate, to follow her_-a runaway!-_out into the world and tend to her needs rather than his own.

"Baka!"

"Yes," Naruto acknowledged with a slight nod, "I am indeed a baka."

"Don't agree with me!" Lucy whined! "I can't argue with you if you keep agreeing!"

"But hime-sama...I _am_ a baka." Naruto bowed.

_"Aaargh!" _

Lucy wanted to pull her hair out! How could she argue with someone she'd known for so long!

She'd known him ever since she was a little girl. He'd practically raised her after her mother died and her father thrust himself into the family bussiness. He'd tucked her in at night, bathed her, red her bedtimes stories, not necessarily in that order. He'd been an ear to talk to when mamma died, a shoulder to cry on as her father ignored her, someone to play with when her friends shunned her. Lucy was one of two people whom could claim to have seen what lurked behind those baby blue eyes-the other, had passed away. He was many things to Lucy. And, even now, he just wouldn't listen to her!

He'd been the one to follow her out into the world, uncaring for the hardships she thrust on his shoulders. He was her mother's_-and by default Lucy's-_faithful, ever-present butler...Uzumaki N. Naruto. She'd never been able to win an arguement with him before and it certainly didn't seem she'd be able to do so now. But she'd be damned if she didn't try! The moment they reached the bridge streets, she rounded on Naruto, poking her faithful butler in the chest with a manicured nail.

"Go home!"

Naruto blinked his surprise.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said go home!"

Naruto shook his head.

"I cannot, Ojou-sama."

"I don't want anything to do with my family anymore, Naruto!" Lucy shouted at him, pausing, letting her words sink in. "That includes you! I don't need anyone babying me!" There was a silence; then the butler sighed, the patient sigh of a parent consoling a petulant child. But Lucy wasn't a child anymore. She bristled beneath his patience, seething as the buter raised both arms and hoisted her luggage still higher. For a moment, she thought he might drop it. As ever, he surprised her. Naruto smiled. It was the kindest, most gentle smile, the same she'd known since her days as a little girl.

"Lucy-sama, until you come to hate me; loathe me, despise every fiber of my being, I will continue to follow you. Until you curse me, abhor me, deny my very existence, I will always stand at your side." He cocked this head aside then, almost as an afterthought. "You _do_ not hate me, I trust?"

Beneath her pale skin, the slow flushing of Lucy's face was like a growing forest fire. How could she hate him? Kami, how could she? Naruto might be a baka, at times, an irredeemable, violent lout at others, but she knew the butler meant well. He was like an eternal, immovabe pivot, one upon whom she'd constantly relied in her youth. Now that Lucy thought of it...had he even changed since then? She stole a glance up at him from beneath her fluttering lashes. _Nope._ He still looked the same now as he had ten years ago. Was that...was that even possible?

"Ojou-sama?"

Lucy flushed as she was caught staring.

"I...do whatever you like!" She pushed back him her cheeks burnished with the lightest dusting of pink. "You'd better keep up with me, though!"

"But of course, Lucy-sama." She could feel Naruto's faint smile, stretching his lips as he spoke. She refused to let it reach her own.

"And stop calling me that!"

"Ha?"

"Lucy." A brown iris reappeared over her shoulder as she held up a finger. "Just call me Lucy. I don't want anyone to know I'm part of the Heartfilia family anymore."

Naruto sputtered his surprise.

"S-So informal!"

Lucy sweatdropped.

"You really are a baka, aren't you?"

"Hai, but I am _Ojou-sama's_ baka." Naruto beamed.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Sorry!"

Whatever else she might've said fell by the wayside just then as a great commotion reached her ears. Below them and in the distance, a crowd had gathered in the town square; a throng of squealing women crying out in bliss and adulation. As the two blonde's wondered what it might've been, two such women raced past them, crying out in delight.

"The famous wizard is here!"

"It's Mr. Salamander!"

"Salamander?" Lucy gasped. "The wizard who can use magic you can't buy in stores?! He's in this town?!"

Naruto offered a gracious smile. He was curious to see this 'Salamander' for himself.

"Shall we go see, Ojou-sama?"

"Hai!"

The cries grew louder as they descended from the bridge; turning more and more feverish as they approached. Before master and servant were pushing their way through the crowd as well, jostling for a position at the head of the chaotic cries swelling the air around them. Occasional bursts of fire accompanied delighted squeals from the ladies.

"Mr. Salamander!"

"You're so dreamy!"

"Please burn me!"

Finally, they beheld him. Naruto was...unimpressed.

Standing in the center of the throng was the man whom everyone kept calling Salamander. Purple hair, dark eyes, and ridiculous garb, he wasn't even remotely worthy of description. And yet every girl in the town was drooling over him like he was a piece of meat. Hearts pulsated where their eyes should've been, in lovestruck by the handsome_-are you kidding me?-_mage standing before them. Naruto felt the tug of magic against his own, but he pushed it away. What in the world...

"What a dreamboat!"

"He's so cool!"

Naruto sighed. He'd seen better mages back in Crocus, Fiorre's capital. Men and women who could bend the earth itself to their will, and fill the skies with thunder. This 'Salamader' fellow couldn't hold a candle to them on their worst day. Lifting the baggage once more, ignoring the bitter strain of his screaming muscles, he turned to leave. A blissful sigh rooted him in place.

"Are you satisfied, Lucy-

He guffawed as he saw the hearts in her eyes.

"Salamander...

Not her, too!

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed aghast, gawping as he saw her dreamy visage. "Lucy ojou-sama?! Why're you-" His shock turned to scorn as he saw the ring on the hand of 'Salamander', glistening in the light of the afternoon sun ever so slightly. The signet ring itself bore the likeness of a heart, etched into its surface. And from the way the fire mage was waving it around...it had to be!

_Charm? _Naruto wondered to himself._ Looks like he has a ring for Sleep, too..._

So the man was using illegal magic...

_Let's do something about that!_

"He calls that fire magic?" Naruto scoffed to himself, lowering the baggage to free up his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen!" He clapped his palms together, drawing everyone's attention. "If I could have a moment of your time, please?" All eyes turned towards him, the effects of the Charm spell abruptly broken. "I would very much like to show you all something!" Black flames blazed within his cupped palm, spreading outward in a small semicircle as he spread his hands. "Allow me to show you_...real magic!"_

Abruptly he brought them down, engulfing the air itself in flames!

**"Jigoku no Banken!"**

Smoke erupted at either side of him, two creatures that would've been terrifying in another world. Here, they were looked upon with shock and awe. Two hounds of hell, their fur black as night, flames broiling about the length of their bodies. They were huge! Twice the size of their summoner and nearly three times as long they dwarfed the croud like giants. Naruto extended a hand to either side and began stroking the hounds, fingers brushing their thick coats, scratching their massive muzzles. Beneath such praise, each hound lowered its head, theirs tongue lolling happily from their mouths as their master scratched them.

"These are my kawai little pupies," He announced to the flabbergasted crowd. "What do you think?"

"Awww!" Someone cried!

"They're so cute!" Cooed another! "Can we pet them?"

"But of course!"

"Huh...what?" Lucy blinked as the effects of the charm spell left her, leaving her reeling as she came to. "Naruto?! Why did you summon those two?!"

"Just a little demonstration for the crowd, Ojou...erm...Lucy-san." The lie came easy to Naruto, he even said it with a smile. _I couldn't have you falling for that buffoon,_ was what he thought. Unfortunately, he'd failed to account for one aspect of dispelling the Charm spell. With the spell broken, with the women's collective gaze taken away from Salamander...

...they were free to fall upon him like a pack of wolves.

"Neh," One of the girls asked abruptly, "Are you a fire mage, too?"

"No, not really." He was cursing himself even as the words left his lips, because their eyes bulged. "I'm more of a wind mage myself but that's only because its my favorite element. I've mastered all sorts of spells since I came to Fiorre and-oops." That was another mistake. The women crowded closer to him, eager to know more, pushing him closer to Lucy. Both blonde's flushed.

"So you're not from here?" a second woman asked eagerly.

Naruto struggled to smile, feeling Lucy's eyes on him. Not even his noble mistress knew where he was from. Only Layla had known...

"Ah...well...

"Are you single?"

"What kind of question is-

"Be my boyfriend!" Pleaded another.

"Now wait just a minute-

"No! Be mine!"

"If you'd just-

"Hey, you can't just go stealing my fans!" 'Salamander' protested, a hint of desperation pitching his tone. Naruto permitted himself a brief moment of spiteful amusement before composing himself. Clearly 'Salamander' hadn't been expecting the Charm spell to be broken so easily. Now he was left reeling, his composure shattered, desperate to reclaim what he'd lost. "I had them first!" He would have said more, had not ne of the dark hounds bared its teeth and growled at him. _That_ changed his opinion rather swiftly."Ahaha...but you're welcome to them if you want...

The crowd abruptly thinned between the two, the women parting to allow the blonde passage.

"Am I now?" Naruto asked archy, his polite demeanor slipping from him water off a duck's back. "Ara ara, why a weak mage like yourself would even have any fans to begin with is beyond me...

_"What?"_

"You wouldn't even amount to a genin where I'm from." He scoffed. "Why don't you just quit while you're behind?"

"Why you-

"Lucy-sama?" Naruto whispered softly, adjusting a gloved hand. "Would you be so kind as to give me the order?"

"W-What?"

"Why, the order of course." Naruto continued, his word deadly, sinister soft. "Tell me to fight. Give me your permission to crush this man like the worm he is."

"What?!" He could feel his mistresses's shock, sense her surprise. "No! What're you talking about?!"

As though sensing his secret was about to be revealed, 'Salamander' flung his arms up, a globule of purple flame forming between his hands.

"Very well, then, butler!" He shouted, loud enough for all to hear. "I'll show you the power of Salamander!"

Naruto raised a hand; the ball of fire carromed harmlessly off his palm and straked into the sky, detonating like fireworks over their heads. Far from being terrified the crowd of onlookers cheered and cooed in awe, the butler however, remained nonplussed. The crowd might've thought that was a harmless display, but if this continued, someone might get hurt.

"The order, misstress." Naruto chimed pleasantly. "If you please."

Lucy flushed.

Naruto rarely, if ever fought. What memories she had of him doing battle were few and scarce outside the mansion; a brutal morning regiment that left the grounds scarred and pitted. She dimly recalled him asking her mother's permission for that. For many things. Simple things; permission to run an errrand to depart the grounds for an evening, to escort her out for a night on the town. He'd always asked mamma for things like that sometimes out of the blue. She clearly remembered her mother's smile each time; a glittering grin that seemed to light up her entire face. Her inability to refuse him, even the smallst of request. Yes, Naruto had always been there for her and mamma.

Never papa. Come to think of it, her father had never liked Naruto very much. Tolerated him yes, but accepted him? _Never. _Why was that? Was it because Naruto escorted mama and wherever she went? Because there was no one else to whom he would answer?

The only time she'd seen Papa and Naruto hem in the same room together had been when she attended mamma's funeral. Even then the two men looked ready to rip one another's throats out. But if Papa hated Naruto so much, why didn't he just fire him? Questions long since forgotten in her youth raged anew in her mind, beging answerment.

Everything had taken a turn for the worse after her mother's death. For the next ten years Naruto neglected his duties to the Heartfilia family; for the next decade, he'd devoted his days to her. Raising her. Taking care of her, playing with her, taling with her...never once asking for anything in return. Never asking for permission. Until now.

_Permission._

Lucy wavered, certain she was on the cusp of a great discovery. He'd never asked her for anything before.

Now, he was asking _her_ permission to fight? She felt that if she gave it, something terrible would happen. Something awful.

"I...

"Igneel!"

Both mage and butler blinked as a pink-haired lad thrust his way into the clearing, shattering the tension. Naruto took one look at the expectant gleam in his eyes, and for a moment, he thought the boy was merely yet another victim of the Charm spell. When his visage crumpled in dissapointment, that was his cue to give 'Salamander' the other cheek. This boy had piqued his interest. And...was that a cat with him? The boy looked as though he'd just had a weight dropped on his shoulders. Who was this Igneel? A friend of his, perhaps?

"Who're you?" The boy asked 'Salamander', frowning at the man.

"Would the name "Salamander" ring a bell?" the purple-haired mage grinned. The boy scarcely even acknowledged him. Instead, he turned his gaze to Naruto and heaved a sigh.

"You're not him either...

_"Ha?"_

The boy was already halfway across the street before 'Salamander' could continue. The flame-mage guffawed!

"He's gone already?!"

Lucy couldn't help but wince as the woman pounced upon him, beratting the pinkette for ignoring the men. It was almost painful.

"Now now, that's enough. He didn't mean anything by it." 'Salamander' soothed, extending his signature toward the boy. "Here's my autograph. Feel free to brag to your friends." Lucy watched Naruto's expression twist into a rictus of disgust, and for a moment, she felt dread. But then she realized "Salamander" was extending his sign to the pinkette, not her butler. Thank kami! Naruto looked as though he might've torn the man limbs from bloody limb!

Then pink-haired lad deadpanned at what he was being offered.

"No thanks."

The purple-haired mage faltered, but recovered as his fans knocked the boy into the garbage once more.

"Well, I have business at the port anyway, so I must be off." _Salamander_ snapped his fingers together. "By the way, I'm having a party on my boat tonight. You're all invited!" And with that he was gone, vanishing in a streak of flame across the horizon. Lucy watched him go, and felt just a touch of anger as she realized why she felt so relieved. Charm! He'd tricked her into falling for him! And Naruto had broken the spell with that sly magical display earlier...

"We must be going as well," Naruto said, more to the women than Lucy. With a dejected sigh, the crowd began to disperse. No sooner had they done so than Naruto made a swift gesture with one hand. Within a plume of smoke the hounds from dispersed, vanishing into so much mist, leaving Lucy to idly wonder. After all this time with him, she still had no idea what this magic was. She blinked, realizing the butler had made a beeline for the pink-haired boy; now offering him a hand to help him up. Lucy was left to follow.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he hauled the pinkette to his feet.

"Y-Yeah." The youth stuttered. "Thanks, was with those crazy women though...

Naruto chuckled.

"My _name_ is Naruto N. Namikaze." His blue eyes twinkled as Lucy reached them. "And this is Lucy. She is my noble mistress."

"B-Baka!" Lucy admonished, her cheeks burning a grand shade of crimson. "When you say it like that people get the wrong idea!"

"But Ojou-sama...

"I told you to call me Lucy!"

"Names Natsu." The boy introduced himself, grinning. "Oh yeah and this is Happy-

"Aye!" The cate raised a paw, only to cover his mouth in awe. "Natsu! This guy...

"Ha?"

_...he's a butler, isn't he?"_

Everyone facefaulted.

"Seriously?" Natsu blinked. "You're a butler.

"So? What was up with that guy?"

"Well, he charmed those girls-

A low growl interrupted them.

"Aaargh," Natsu groaned abruptly, clutching at his stomach. "Sorry...I'm just so hungry...

"I see."

Naruto turned, giving Lucy an expectant stare.

"Mistress?"

"What?"

Naruto continued to stare.

"Oh, alright!" Lucy groaned. "You said your name was Natsu, right? C'mon we'll buy you lunch. My treat!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Yosh!" Natsu punched at the air. "Alright!"

"Allow me to retrieve the baggage." Naruto murmurred, striding to reclaim the suitcases as the two began to chat.

Naruto watched them go, reluctantly retrieving the luggage from where he'd left it in the street. Not for the first time, he cursed the fact that he had to be ordered to attack an enemy. There was no way that man back there had been Salamander. Oooh, he was so pissed right now! _Wuh-oh._ Had to watch that. He couldn't very well loose himself around Lucy now, could he? After all, he'd made a promise, to her mother. Would that he could teach that fool a lesson, though!

"Natsu, hmm?" He mused aloud to himself. "He's an interesting one...

...but of course, he can't compare to my Noble Mistress."

**A/N: How did Naruto become like this? Well, that will soon be seen. He is not immortal-per se; he is simply trapped at the age of twenty-five, retains his remarkable regenerative capabilites, along a host of different magics he's learned over the years, in addition to his shinobi skills. He's only subservient like this around Lucy...and very protective. Naruto's true personality is well...you'll see, in the near future. He's not some groveling prissy who cannot fend for himself; he follows Lucy for a very good reason...one that will be revealed over the coming chapters. And its not just because her mother asked him to...**

**Can anyone else imagine just how well Naruto and Virgo are going to get along in this story? The focus is going to be mainly on Naruto and Lucy so expect a lot of cute fluffy bits coupled with a lot of action/adventure with her loyal butler involved! This was written purely for amusement! I own nothing! NOTHING I SAY!**

**Translations:**

**Ojou-sama= **_My lady._

**Hime= **_Princess._

**Jigoku no Banken=**_ Hounds of Hell_

**Now that I've provided the translations and such, feel free to review. So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**..would you kindly review for this chapter and this preview?**

_Preview:_

_"Who...Who the hell are you?!" Bora guffawed_

_Naruto smiled and made a sgow of adjusting his gloves._

_"Hello. My name is Naruto N. Uzumaki, ex-shinobi and butler to the Heartifila family." Flames flicked at the fingerstips of his right hand; an azure sea that promised pain. "I answer the door, I clean up the estate, and I take out the trash. And I also kill self-entitled little twats like yourself who dare to touch my noble mistress. Any questions?"_

_"Kill him!"_

_Naruto brought his fist down._

_Hard._

_"Yamato no Orochi!"_

**R&R! =D**


	2. Her Butler, Invincible

**A/N: Omigosh so many reviews! I had no idea you all liked this kickass version of Naruto so much! Which reminds me, as to the pairing...it'll remain NarutoxLucy...with a twist. I know most of my stories lean toward the harem region, but I'm going to make an exception this time. Naruto may be quite a flirt at times, but really-in this story-Lucy is the only girl for him. Why? Well, that would be telling now, wouldn't it? But I've made you wait long enough! Now...**

**...onto the next chapter of She is my Noble Mistress!**

_"I shall do exactly as the butler does...and tidy up."_

_~Butler._

**Her Butler, Invincible**

"Umm...Natsu and Happy, was it?"

Lucy had kept her promise. She'd treated the boy and his cat to a full course meal...she just hadn't expected them to eat so much! The moment the waitress set the food down upon their table the pinkette flung himself at like a starving dragon. Her certainly ate like one! Scarfing down meat, guzzling drinks, he tore through several orders in the span

'There goes the one thousand jewel my looks saved me...

"This…" Natsu said through mouthfuls of food and labored breaths as he gorged himself on every possible foodstuff within reach, "…is really delicious!" He gave her a grin that could split sunbeams. "You're really nice!"

Lucy might've smiled...if he wasn't flinging scraps every which way!

"Okay, just slow down a little. Stuff is flying everywhere...

"They seem quite ravenous." Naruto commented, swinging into view at her elbow. "Wouldn't you agreee, misstress?" Lucy started in surprise, glaring bloody red daggers at her butler. Rather than taking a seat beside her as most would've, he'd chosen to serve the other patrons of the restaraunt instead. Typical Naruto. A small smile flitted across his whiskered face as he beheld her consternation; all the while dashing from table to table, providing such superb service that the other waiters and waitresses were put to shame.

Now, under normal an decent circumstances, that would've been fine with Lucy. But did he _have_ to flirt with each and every female in the room? More than once she caught one such woman fawning over her gorgeous servant: hearts hanging over their heads and bursting from their eyes whenever he passed them by. Times like these made her wonder: Naruto could've easily had any woman in the world. Anywhere, anyplace, at any time. Why then, had he chosen to be her mother's butler before her, and then hers? He could've easily joined a guild like Fairy Tail or Phantom Lord and made a name for himself...

"Is something troubling you, my misstress?"

Lucy squeaked in surprise; because the blond was suddenly close. _Way too close!_ Blue eyes the color of sunny afternoon skies loomed before her, hands devoid of the platters he'd held moments ago. "Might I sugest a platter for yourself?" He took her hand and then, in full view of the patrons, with everyone in the restaurant watching, kissed it. Lucy jerked her hand backwards, flushing as squeals of awe and delight rose up from the customers and staff.

"How can you be serving other people at a time like this?!" She hissed, her words soft enough for the butlers ears only.

"But misstress, I am a butler after all."

"You're supposed to be serving me!"

"Ara, is that a hint of jealousy I detect?"

"N-No!" Lucy jerked her gaze aside. Damnit! He always did know how to get under her skin! She wasn't jealous! She just...didn't want to see his talents wasted on other women! "Its just...if you're serving someone...it should be me."

She turned back to Naruto...

...only to find him gone.

"Hai hai, one parfait, coming up!" the butler called.

_"Damn you, Naruto!"_

Left with little else to do, she struck up a conversation with Natsu. Well, not really much a conversation. The pinkette and his cat mostly listened, interjecting the occasional commen when neccessary. When the topic of their arrival in Hargeon arouse however...that was when things took a turn for the better.

"Igneel is a dragon?!" Lucy's jaw practically fell clear off her face!

"A dragon?" Naruto was abruptly beside her, expertly balancing a tray of fillet mignon in one hand. His response was also a great deal more dignified. "I met a dragon once."

"You did?!" Natsu practically flung himself across the table in his haste to get to the blond. "When?! Where?!"

"Yes, yes, I _did_ meet a dragon once and it was probably your dragon, now would you kindly let go of my collar?"

"Oh." Natsu apologized and realized the blond. "Sorry."

"It was some time ago," The blond sniffed, dabbing flecks of food from his face and vest. "When Lucy-sama's mother was still alive."

Lucy gawped.

"Mamma met a dragon?!"

"Ahahaha...yes." Naruto chortled shortly, a distant look in his eyes. "As I said, it was a long time ago, Ojou-sama. Before you were born. Before your mother took ill. Before she met your father." The butler sighed, and Lucy saw the years take their toll upon him, despite his apparent lack of age. "Lady Layla was quite _adamant_ we go out the day. And if there's one thing I can tell you about your mother, Lucy-sama, its that one simply does not say 'no' to the heiress of the Heartfilia family...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"What the devil are you doing, ojou-sama?!"

Layla Heartfilia stole a glance over her shoulder, a small smile wreathing her pale face as she ran, her bare feet gliding effortlessly through the long blades of grass. Clad in simple peasant garb, she looked not a thing like the heiress she truly was; nothing like the refined lady her parents had raised her to be. Gone were her royal robes, replaced by a simple sapphire skirt, the garment sweeping past her ankles as she darted across the plain and into a sunny summer afternoon, the wind whipping through her hair, rustling against her blouse, nestled against her firm, full curves. She giggled softly, careful to hold up her skirt as she ran lest she trip over it and be caught by her assailant. An exasperated snarl greeted her ears. Some assailant!

"Catch me if you can, Naruto-kun!"

A dismayed cry in the distance was her answer.

"Come back here!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Layla's dress could be called conservative at best, but there could be no disguising her full curves, the way her clothes clung to her as she raced on ahead of her adversary. Her hair, the golden tresses normally bound back in a bun, had since been set free, leaving the lustrous locks cascading down her back and shoulders. She delighted in it. Here she could be young and free, without a care in the world. Just a girl, freed from those boorish constraints set by her parents. Just her and nature...

"Ojou-sama!"

And her butler.

Layla smiled, slowing almost imperceptibly as she caught sight of him over a nearby hillock. She was certain she'd given him quite the scare; departing from the mansion so abruptly, and without so much as a goodbye or a farewell note. He probably thought she was trying to run away. _Again._ But no, she was no longer that angry, stubborn, rebellious little girl she'd been in her teens. She was nearing her twenty-second birthday now, and Layla knew her responsibilites. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy shirking them from time to time, though! After all, what point was there in being an heiress if one could not enjoy oneself?

"Got you!"

The heiress arched an eyebrow as her butler, having finally caught up to her, jerked her by the hand, and spun her body around to face him. She felt no fear from the suddeness of the motion; after all, she'd given him permission long ago to proect her-and her descendants-if need be. Otherwise, he wouldn't have dared do such a thing. Still, she was in no danger though he was stretching her command a tad. She'd let it slide, just for now. He'd been with her since she was a little girl; a constant, unaging companion. Layla was almost jealous of the fact. She had been the one to make the pact with him, however, and she regretted nothing. He would forever server her and her children and her children's children, until they dismissed him from their service. And Layla had no intention of dismissing him. After all...

"How long are you going to hold me like this, Naruto-kun?"

The butler grinned.

"As long as my master requires."

...he was one _hell_ of a butler.

"Kneel before me." Layla said, suddenly, giving the order, knowing he would obey without fail.

Naruto jerked himself toward the grass, in an overly polite posture, kneeling. Layla noted_-with some amusement-_that his uniform was sullied by dirt and caked with mud, while she herself remained unsullied. She knew he could've caught her at any time by calling upon his powers; he simply chose not to. It was more fun this way. But she couldn't have him kneeling like that, for very long, not to her. Not after all they'd beeen through together. She extended a dainty hand to him and he accepted it readily, his lips gracing the back her hand. Layla permitted herself the smallest of smiiles. It was intoxicating, at times, the power she held over him. She daren't abuse it-much-but sometimes the opportunity was just tood god to pass up.

"Tell me your purpose." She intoned. Naruto lowered his head.

"I belong to my master body and soul, even down to the last hair on my head." The blond replied. "I will serve her children as I have her, without question, without failure." Layla smiled at his words. Naruto truly was a butler without peer. A loyal faithful servant, forever by the Heartfilia family's side. By her side. When-if!-she had children, he would serve them just as he had she. Well...perhaps not exactly the same...

"Rise." she bid, and he obeyed, without hesitation.

"Your order?" A familiar gleam shone in his eye.

"Embrace me."

The butler complied, his arm slipping loosely around his misstress's waist. Holding her close. Teasing with his scent. Layla smiled. So he wanted to play that way, did he?

"Closer." She breathed, her words warm against his ear. Naruto obeyed. Layla crushed her body against his, throwing her arms around his neck, burying her head against his chest. She inhaled, deeply, drinking in him and his scent, pulling him closer to her and for a moment, she felt despair. She didn't want to meet this "Jude" fellow her parents would be introducing her to, next week. She was content. Here. With him. Naruto. With the one man whom she knew better than anyone else, the one person who would never betray her. Her faithful aide since the age of seven, now something near and dear to her, so much more...

"Misstress?"

Layla blinked, alarmed to find tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She lied, touching a hand to her face. "I'm...just happy. That's all."

"You shouldn't lie to yourself, Ojou-sama."

His words rooted her in place against his chest. They tied her down, held her fast, pinniose her, with that firery gaze. "Tell me what irks you, my misstress." He demanded, forcing her chin up to meet his. "Tell me what it is that displeases youl what causes you to cry, and I promise you, I will crush it with my own two hands. Give me the order and I will hunt it down. Give me the order, my master, and I will destroy it."

Layla laughed. Oh, if only it were that simple...

"There are some things even you cannot overcome, my darling Naruto-kun."

The arrogance-no, the confidence-in his eyes was complete and total.

"Such as?"

_"Fate."_

She wasn't expecting his smile. That wicked grin she'd first feared when she was a little girl, now, oh-so charming.

"If it were to make you smile, my mistress, then I would destroy destiny itself." her butler pomised.

Layla felt the tears coming again. This time, she made no effort to stop them.

"Would you do me a favor then, my destroyer of destinies?"

The butler blinked.

"Ojou...sama...?"

_"Kiss me."_

Blue eyes fluttered open and shut with all the rapidity of a hummingbird's wingspan, the faintest hint of confusion shining within. He knew what she was asking of him. To kiss her would be to go beyond the bounds that their contract entailed; beyond the realm of master and servant. There would be no turning back. Layla knew what she was asking of him was stupidly selfish; Naruto may have been perfectly content to live out the role her butler servnt until the end of her days. Now, she was asking him to violate the very contract she'd set for him. The terms that they had agreed to. Together.

"Ojou-sama?"

"That is an order, my servant."

When Naruto finally bent to comply, there was no hesitation.

"Yes, my master...

Despite her earlier confidence, Layla's heart hammered in her chest as he bent her backwards. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? She'd given him the order. Kiss me. He would still be her faithful servant, regardless, but everything would be different. His lips were close now, dangerously so, and unbidden, Layla found herself straining to meet them. Close...closer...

But before he could complete the command, a massive shadow swept over them. A great gravid prescence, too huge to grant them notice, darkening the sky for the scarcest instant. Both master and servant turned, eyes wide as a great scaled beast swept past, blotting out the sun itself. Every beat of its wings buffeted the grass, each breath expelled clouds of soot from its nostrils. Great crimson scales burnished in the sun, an eerie golden eye taking them in as it swept past. Naruto yanked her into his chest, arms closing around her like a protective coccoon.

And then it was gone, hurtlling across the sky and into the mountains in the distance.

"So you've finally found what you were looking for, Igneel?"

Layla might've been imagining it, but she was almost _certain_ her butler said those words. Just as she was 'almost' certain he smiled, just then.

"A dragon...

"They say that if you see a dragon you'll be blessed with eternal fortune...

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

...eternal misfortune, more like." Naruto muttered as the memory faded.

"Eh? So you did see Igneel. But that was a long time ago...before he left...

The butler blinked his surprise, drawn from his reverie by the words of the pinkette.

"Ara, it seems I was daydreaming, miss-" Naruto blinked, alarmed to find Lucy's seat empty. His misstress was nowhere to be seen. Blue eyes bulged so wide Natsu was almost certain they'd fall out of the butler's head and onto the floor. Naruto's mind raced. Gone! Where had she gone! He made a short sound of surprise, alarmed to find only Natsu and Happy staring back at them. He threw down some cash on the table to pay for all of their food.

"My sincerest apologies!" He bowed, low and deep. "But I must be off!" Without another word, he flung himself out the door, heedless of the orders left in his wake.

"Where did you go, Ojou-sama?!"

* * *

"So I'll see you tonight!" 'Salamander' declared as his red carpet carried him into the distance. "Oh, and be sure to leave that butler of yours behind!"

Lucy giggled to herself. Baka! Moron! Salamander didn't suspect a thing. She was just using this guy to get into Fairy Tail! Until then, she had only to pretend to be nice to him! The moment she got into the guild, she'd report him and his charm magic for sure! Once he put a good word with the master that is. Then she'd surely be able to-

"So this is where you were, Lucy-sama."

Lucy started in surprise, alarmed to find Naruto standing behind her. His eyes were burning on her, an angry shade of scintilating scarlet. Gone was the loyal, loveable butler who followed her everywhere like a lost pup, in his place was a burning man, fierce and furious. He walked toward her, crisp footfalls echoing harshly against the cobblestones. Despite herself, Lucy flinched.

"Ahahaha...Naruto. Sorry I left you back in the restaurant-

"You're still associating yourself with that man?" The butler cut her off harshly, his now crimson eyes drifting toward the fading magenta upon the horizon. "I thought we'd lost him."

"W-Well, about that...he invited me to a party on his boat." Lucy found herself admitting.

"Oh." Naruto blinked, anger fading. "That sounds quite pleasant-

-but you can't come."

_"What?"_

"Its just so I can get into Fairy Tail." Lucy tried to wave his concerns aside, but the butler was already bristling. "Really, I couldn't care less about Salamander and its not like I'll be in any danger."

"So you would use that worm to get what you want?" Naruto murmurred, his face like flint. "I can respect that. However, mistress, I must object. I do not think it wise for you to go alone-

"I'll be fine!"

"No, you will not!" Naruto argued. "That man is untrustworthy! Your mother would never forgive me if something happened to you!"

"Mamma has nothing to do with this!"

"She has everything to do with this!"

"Urusai!" Lucy shrieked! Why oh why did he always have to argue with her! Why couldn't he just understand?! "Urusai, urusai URUSAI! You have no idea how badly I want to get into Fairy Tail! This party is merely a means to that! A means! Nothing more! And what would you know, anyway?!" She pushed off his chest with both hands, shoving him backwards. "You're not my father! It's not like I need your permission to do what I want anyway!" Naruto froze at her words, crimson eyes fading back not into sapphire, but an eerie black. A muscle jumped in his jaw. Lucy cursed herself. She'd never witnessed the true depths of Narut's anger before; it seemed she was about to see it witness it firsthand. He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose. When his eyes drifted open once more they were no longer that strange black, ringed magenta. They were blue once more.

"I'll stay by you always, young master." When Naruto finally spoke his words were crisp and cold, harsher than the winter skies shining in his eyes. "But if you wish to attend this party alone...I will not stop you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then stay put until I return!"

"Is that an order?" Naruto asked.

"It is!"

There was a silence. Lucy couldn't believe what she'd just done. Unbidden, some part of her had known to order her butler. Just as she knew he wouldn't disobey. Still, she expected at least some sort of protest. When Naruto merely nodded, she was left ill at ease. Naruto nodded slowly. He almost seemed pleased, his eyes half-lidded, the smallest smile playing across his lips. As if he knew something she didn't. Lucy wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of asking, though.

"If that is what my noble mistress wishes, then I shall comply." Naruto gave a low bow. "I shall remain in this very spot until you return."

"S-See that you do!"

With a huff, she stormed off to find a dress for the evening. Stupid Naruto! Baka yarou! Kono Yarou! Why was he so worried about her, anyway? What could possibly happen to her out there in the bay; alone, on a boat and surrounded by dozens of harmless guests..

* * *

_(Some hours later!)_

_Harmless my ass! _Lucy thought to herself as the 'Salamander' and his men crowded in around her, forcing he back into a corner. She'd picked out a fabulous dress for the evening, a long red gown tailored to her every curve with a v-neck plunge for the bossom. Not that it did her much good, now that the truth had come out. This was not a party. It was a kidnaping! Salamander and his men were taking young women to Bosco to be sold into slavery! She'd tried to fight back of course, but by then the women were already put to sleep via magic and her keys had been taken.

"How could you?!"

"Be a good girl while we take you to Boco, little girl." 'Salamander' smiled.

Her keys lost, sinking to the bottom of the ocean, trapped and alone aboard a slaver's ship...all because she hadn't listened to Naruto!

_Someone...anyone...please...help!_

And then the room exploded. There could be no other word for it.

The roof simply imploded; beams splintering, debris flying, as a lone figure came hurtling down from the heavens. He hung suspended in the air for just an instant, then gravity reasserted its hold and he plummeted to the ground. He landed in a three point stance, using his free hand to help absorb the impact. He turned his head slowly from side to side, taking in Salamander and his men, his gaze raking over them like hot coals. An eeire gleam shone in his eyes; no longer were they blue, but scarlet and slitted. The moment those orbs found Lucy they softened; that sickening shade of scintilating scarlet melting back into sapphire. He stood slowly, woodenly, not taking enough care as his body straightened, daintily brushing dirt and dust from his uniform with a gloved hand.

"My sincerest apologies, Ojou-sama," He began slowly, "I've disobeyed your order."

Lucy wanted to weep! Tears of joy! She'd never been happier to see her butler in her life! Even after she'd yelled at him, even after demanding he stay, he'd still come for her!

"Naruto!"

"This guy again?" Salamander frowned, dimly recalling the man standing before him. But more importantly! "Oi, teme! How the hell did you get onto our boat?"

Narto inclined his uppoer torso in a deep bow.

"I am simply...one hell of a butler."

"Aye!"

"Thank you for the ride, Happy-san." Naruto inclined his head toward the cat.

"A cat?!"

His eyes cut across the group of men.

"Your orders, my mistress?"

Lucy squirmed restlessly. She felt steel in her spine. An overwhelming to desire to see these men punished-no, crushed for kidnapping these women, for attemtping to sell her into slavery.

"Get him! Naruto!" She gave the order without thinking, without caring for the consequences. "Tear him apart!"

Uzumaki Naruto grinned from ear to ear. His very soul seemed to shudder, and a soft chuckle fled from his lips like a predator chasing prey from its last! Lucy couldn't even begin to imagine the thoughts racing through the corridors of his mind as he stood there, a slow smile spreading across his every feature. Release! After ten long years, a decade full of dreadful silence, he finally had permission! Leave to do what he sought! With a graceful floursih he produced the suitcase which he always held, the large bag appearing as though from midair and flung it at his feet. He was free to fight! However he wished!

"Yes, my lady." He pressed a gloved hand against his uniform, chinn pressing against his chest. "I shall do exactly as the butler does_...and tidy up."_

He bent to unlock the suitcase at their feet, fingers flicking open the clasps, exposing the contents within. Revealed, were not a set of clothes, as one might've expected, but rather, weapons. _A lot of weapons._ Lucy balked at the sight of them, her mouth going dry as she beheld the sheer number of deadly tools. Guns, whips, swords...oh my! There was even a kusarigama in there! Her butler seemed to ponder them before he selected one; a slim kitchen knife, the kind one might use for cutting meat. The small blade glittered gleefully in the moonlight as he selected it, appraising the edge for ny sort of flaw. Satisfied, he closed the case, placed the knife firmly between his teeth, and began to remove his gloves.

"Shall we begin?" He asked around the knife, his words deceptively mild, "My deceased fellows?"

"D-Deceased?" One of them stammered. "This guy's scary, Bora-san!"

"Fool!" Salamander shouted! "Don't call me that!"

"Bora the Prominence." Naruto stated. "Kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for the crime of thievery. Now a thief, resorting to slavery, attempting to kidnap my noble misstress." He reached for one of his gloves, fingers plucking at the white fabric with ease. "Ara, it seems I'll have to clean house tonight." He smiled slightly. "After all, we can't have vermin like yourself scurrying around our feet and nipping at our toes now, can we?" A shadow stretched at his feet, squirming and writhing into something...something monstrous.

"Ojou-sama?" Naruto said suddenly, causing Lucy to start in surprise.

"H-Hai?"

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable over there?" Naruto indicated a nearby couch behind him. "It's about to become noisy, I'm afraid." Lucy blinked, alarmed to find another Naruto standing behind her. What in the name of-oh. She'd forgotten. Her butler possessed the uncanny ability to make copies of himself. With the clone protecting Lucy, he turned his attention back to Bora.

"Now that my misstress is safe, I'm afraid its time for your punishment."

"And just what exactly are you gonna do about it, butler?!" Bora cackled, flinging up his arms. "Prominence Typhoon!" A geyser of magenta menagerie burst from the purple-haired mage and roared towards the prone blond, now removing his gloves. The white fabric slipped from his fingers like water, dissolving before they could strike the deck of the boat. He didn't even try to dodge. Rather, he stood stock still, smiling, as a single crimson star flared into existence upon the back of either hand. And then he was gone, sucked into the mouth of the massive typhoon.

Bora turned aside, confident of his victory. Nothing could've possibly survived that technique.

"The bigger the talk, the weaker the man." he scoffed.

_**"Then just what are you, young man?"**_

Bora stopped in his tracks, his face slowly re-appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded his once fallen opponent. A look of confusion and disbelif crossed his single eye as it regarded the recovering silhouette standing no more than a handsbreath behind him. No. It couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be...

"A dog? A human? Or a monster?" Shadows slinked through the smoke, reassuming shape and form; giving birth to Uzumaki Naruto once more. He stood proud amidst the flames, unharmed, uncaring for the charred cloth and skin wrapping his body. "Or perhaps none of these?" As Lucy looked on she could see his tall figure, striding through the smoke, immersed in the moonlight: those gleaming, crimson orbs for eyes, his bright blond hair. There was a white flicker – he _was_ grinning. Baring all those rows and rows of jagged teeth for all the world to see.

"Wh-Wh-Who is this guy?!"

Naruto smiled.

"I'm so very glad you asked. My name is Naruto N. Uzumaki, ex-shinobi and butler to the Heartifila family." Flames licked at the fingerstips of his right hand; an azure sea that promised pain. "I answer the door, I clean up the estate, and I take out the trash. And I also kiill self-entitled liittle twats like yourself who dare to touch my noble mistress. Any questions?" By this time the butler had closed the distance between them, standing no more than three feet away and coming closer. Bora gulped. That gloved hand was getting close. Dangerously close. Terribly close. _Far too close!_

"Get him!" he shouted at his men. "Get him right now!"

Naruto snapped his fingers.

_"Yamato no Orochi!"_

The shadows at his feet congealed and erupted, tendrils of inky blackness lashing out at Bora and his men. The latter managed to use his Red Carpet to evade the inky tendrils. His men, weren't s lucky. Bloodcurdling screams pierced Lucy's ears. Stabbed at her heart. Stabbed _through_ Bora's lackeys, ripping into them, stripping them of their power and strength and sending them crashing to the ground. Naruto dragged the shadow over each of them, leaving them wrapped in shackles of blackness. And then he turned toward Bora. He was smiling.

"Your men are loyal." He noted. "For that, I'll spare them. But you," and here his grin did darken, "Lets hear you squeal like a pig."

"Squeal?" Bora guffawed, laughing at the absurdity of such a notion. "Me? You still don't get it, do you, butler? You're nothing compared to me!"

"Then why are you trembling?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Bora flung a fistful of fire forward, only to find his wrist traped within the butler's grip. Naruto's shoe slammed into his knee, wrenching it out of its socket, bending the limb at a grotesque angle. Crimson vitae spurted forth from the wound, slinking through the air alongside Bora's screams. But the butler wasn't done. Not by any means.

_"Rasengan."_

Bora gagged as spiraling sphere of condensed energy slammed into his stomach, sending him spinning across the deck. His back collided painfully with the mast, arresting his sudden flight before the momentum could sent him hurtling into oblivion. Timbre splintered agains this back, the wooden shards delving deep into his skin. He stood woodenly, not taking enough care as butler stalked towards him.

"Now, before we get too far out to sea-

With an ear-splitting shriek, entire boat vanished from the bay. Only to reappear as the blond made a single sign with his hands. _Ground._ This was Bora's only thouht as the sea vanished beneath them, leaving the boat stranded, grounded against the shoreline. Bora's surprise was short-lived, however; because the butler didn't give him the time to truly appreciate the terror of what just happened. A flash of white and black, was all he was afforded, and then the butler was upon him.

Naruto said nothing, but he struck like a serpent, yelling his fury and giving his body the sharp countertwist that made his kicks so blindingly fast and powerful. Even Lucy, who was looking straight at him, barely saw the strike. Naruto's shin, crushed against Bora's unharmed knee. Crushed it backward. The crunching squish of a joint being obliterated split the sudden silence.

Bora crumpled to the ground, gawping, gasping, eyes agape.

"What have you done?!" He shouted at Naruto, aghast, clutching at the ruined limb. "What. Have. You. Done!"

"What's the matter, Salamander?!" Naruto asked aloud, his words grating like nails on a chalkboard, his approach like death itself. "You were talking all that good shit a second ago! Then I broke your _fucking legs_ like the shitty twigs they are!" Growling, he slowed his advance, coming to a halt before the terrified mage. "Stand up!" He demanded! "Fight me! Hit me! Give me a hug!"

There was a silence.

"Really?"

Naruto grinned and stomped down on the mangled mess and tissue that was Bora's left leg. _Hard._

"My knee! My _knee!"_ Bora started blubbering. From the sound of his voice, he hadn't been expecting this. Lucy certainly hadn't! She could only look on in terror and awe as the blond hoisted the purple-haired mage up by the scruff of his collar, dragging him after him on the deck and towards the beach. Bora squealed in terror, his cries falling on deaf ears as the blond butler hurled him to the sands, grinning. Bora struck the sand in a heap, screaming as his broken legs twisted beneath him.

Naruto's knee was there to greet him.

He dragged the mage up by his hair, grinning as he cocked his fist back.

"Now, squeal, pig!"

Smack. Smack. Smack. The wet sound of flesh meeting bone resounded through the air, spattering the butler's uniform with blood.

"How does it feel, Salamander?!" Naruto cackled. "You wannabe? You loser? You pathetic piece of dog shit!"

"Oh God," Lucy whispered in horror, inwardly, as her panic went full tilt. Her body flushed with adrenaline and horor, with the knowledge of what she'd unleashed upon the unsuspecting mage. She'd finally given Naruto permission; _leave_ to tear into the arrogant Bora like a piece of meat. Her body was already preparing to flee from this monster, to take flight in the opposite direction. But during the swing of movement, just as she was about to turn tail; the doppleganger's gaze caught hers. Held her. Cradled her, promising peace.

"Please remain where you are, mistress." The clone's words were deadly, silken soft, drifting towards her upon the ocean breeze. "You must watch. Iis only fitting that this worm pay for what he tried to do to you. Even moreso that you witness it." Lucy managed a stuttering nod as the original flung Bora down, leaving choking and gasping for breath. The man was still alive?! Naruto stepped toward him-

"Stop."

The blond froze in his tracks.

"Misstress?" His blazing eyes locked upon hers.

"I said stop!"

It was like flicking a switch. The blonde bowed, low and deep at the waist. But not before spitting upon Bora's body.

"You'll live. He muttered. "But I'llleave you here for the army to find." he said. Then his gaze, shifted, sliding across the ship. "Natsu-san. Happy-san. You can come out now." Scarce had he spoken than Lucy beheld the very same pink-haired boy and from cat from before. The former had discarded his jacket, leavin ghis arms and torso bare but for the vest he wore. Lucy would've flushed, were it not for his next words.

"Jeez, and I was gonna kick his ass, too." Natsu blanched when he saw the broken body of Bora, twitching as it struggled to receive commands from his brain. "I think I can be satisfied wih that, though. Nice job there, blondie! Though I did miss out on a good meal...

"My name is not blondie." Naruto remarked, donning his gloves once more. "It's Naruto. And you wouldn't have liked his magic anyway. It was weak."

Natsu laughed, folding both arms behind his head.

"Yeah...but you really know how to wreck shit, dont'cha?"

Naruto grinned.

"The same could be said for you..._Salamander."_

"Salamander?" Lucy blinked, the gears in her mind slowly clicking together. Wait a minute. Wait one damned minute! That hair. Those flames. That mark on his arm...THAT MARK ON HIS ARM?! Lucy's jaw dropped as she beheld the proud crimson crest emblazoned upon the youth's shoulder for all the world to see. That mark! It was...it belonged to...

"F-Fairy Tail?!"

"Aaaaand here comes the army." Naruto sighed, his gaze drifting across the beach. Indeed, dozen upon dozen of armored soldiers were storming toward them.

"Gah! Run for it!" Natsu cried! "Erm...I mean, follow us!"

"Ha?"

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, didn't you?"

"Ah, misstress." Naruto dug a hand into his poket. "That reminds me for whatever reason...

The sound of metal clinking against metal filled the air.

"My keys!" Lucy cried, clutching them between her fingers. "But how did you...when did you...

Naruto's eyes twinkled.

"A Heartfilia butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt." He offered his hand. "Now, I do believe Natsu-san has extended us the offer to join his guild. Shall we run, Ojou-sama?"

"Hai!"

Lucy couldn't believe her luck! Despite all that had happened to her, she was actually going to join Fairy Tail! All thanks to her loyal, faithful, invincible butler, Uzumaki Naruto. That was double she owed him now. Once for breaking her out of the charm spell, and twice for saving her from Bora and his men. She felt absolutely no pity for the man whatsoever. But thank god Naruto hadn't killed him. She wouldn't be able to hande that if she saw it. She just couldn't get the idea of Naruto, covered in blood, out of her mind. A sight like that was not one easily forgotten. What's more...she'd actually found herself like it...quite a bit.

Naruto smiled as he kept pace with his mistress.

"That's right, Lucy-sama. "Even if your pride crumbles, and your radiant heart rots, and a mountain of bodies piles up at your feet...I shall stay beside you until the end...

_...just as I did your mother."_

**A/N: Do. Not. Mess. With. Lucy's. Butler. As you can see, Naruto doesn't take kindly to having his master threatened. We see he had a bit of a past with Lucy's mother, and just how dangerous he can be when he's pissed. If you think this is bad, just wait until the Phantom Lord Arc...shit's gonna get reall then. Naruto is a loose cannon when he's told to attack. He won't stop unless given an explicit order to do so, as seen when Lucy screamed at him to stop. But he can disobey an order if he feels that his master is in danger. After all...**

**...he is one hell of a butler. If you got the TFS AND Kurohitsuji references, remember...**

** I OWN NOTHING!**

**Can anyone else imagine just how well Naruto and Virgo are going to get along in this story? The focus is going to be mainly on Naruto and Lucy so expect a lot of cute fluffy bits coupled with a lot of action/adventure with her loyal butler involved! This was written purely for amusement! I own nothing! NOTHING I SAY!**

**Translations:**

**Ojou-sama= **_My lady._

**Hime= **_Princess._

**Jigoku no Banken=**_ Hounds of Hell_

**Now that I've provided the translations and such, feel free to review. So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**..would you kindly review for this chapter and this preview?**

_Preview/Flashback:_

_He lay there, riddled with holes, bleeding from a thousand wounds. His attackers stood over him, certain of the butler's demise. Confident in their success, they turned to leave, to secure their prey. __It was a mistake. A mistake they would not live to regret. _

_"You dogs..._

_They froze, rooted in place. A thousand crimson eyes leered at them from the shadows, promising pain._

_"I see. You certainly pack a punch. However..._

_Bloodied fingers twitched. Twitched, as the corpse began to rise._

_...dogs can't kill me."_

_"Only humans can kill monsters."_

_"You're a monster!" one of them exclaimed._

_The bloodsoaked butler cackled._

_"So I've been told. And what are you, you who stands before me...a human? A dog? A monster?"_

_"Give me the order, my mistress." He growled. "Give me the command, Layla Heartfilia!"_

**R&R! =D**


	3. Her Butler, Nostalgic

**A/N: HAPPY BELATEDTHANKSGIVING! Omigosh so many reviews! I had no idea you all liked this kickass version of Naruto so much! Which reminds me, as to the pairing...it'll remain NarutoxLucy...with a twist. I know most of my stories lean toward the harem region, but I'm going to make an exception this time. Naruto may be quite a flirt at times, but really-in this story-Lucy is the only girl for him. Why? Well, that would be telling now, wouldn't it? But I've made you wait long enough! Now...**

**...onto the next chapter of She is my Noble Mistress! Warning! Gore and violence present in this chapter!**

_"The Dog of Hades is my name...choking on my flames, to keep myself sane."_

_~Butler._

**Her Butler, Nostaglic**

_(Magic Council, Era)_

A cacophony of voices rose within the magic council's tower.

"Those fools in Fairy Tail have done it again! They destroyed half a port this time!"

"Honestly, now!"

"While I'm rather fond of fools like them, I'm afraid I'll have to stop you there, Org."

"What?"

"Actually, Fairy Tail cannot be held responsible for the chaos in Hargeon...this time."

...

All eyes turned toward the voice. Siegrain. Twin brother to Jellal Fernandes. Member of the magic council. He pushed a hand through his azure hair, slightest of smiles adjourning his lips. Apparently, he knew what they did not; that Fairy Tail was not behind the destruction of Hargeon; nor was he the one who'd dropped a boat in the middle of the town square.

"What do you mean, Sieg?" Org demanded, his already thin veneer of patience wearing dangerously thin. "Our sources clearly confirmed Salamander _was_ present in Hargeon when the destruction began-

Siegrain silenced him with a wave of the hand.

"Ultear?"

"Hai, Siegrain-sama."

The raven-haired woman beside him held up a lacrima in her hands, for all the council to see. Contained within was a video: a grisly scene that turned everyone's blood to icewater. Bora the Prominence, beaten beyond belief, his legs forever shattered, gibbering to the guards outside his cell. His pale face pressed against the bars and his eyes bulged, as though he could somehow squeeze himself through the thin opening between the iron rods. And then there was his words. The man was gibbering as though he were out of his mind:

"Please...you have to let me out of here!" The former half-cackled/begged. "He's coming for me! That butler! Hell's Butler is coming for me! He'll grind my bones between his teeth and turn them to powder! He'll rip out my spine and flay me with while he bathes in my blood! Please!" he shook behind the bars in another fit of forced epilepsy. "You have to help me! You have to! Before its too late! Before-

Ultear lowered the lacrima, mercifully ending the recording.

"Bora the Prominence." She explained, to all those present. "This man was operating a slaving ring out of Hargeon...under the guise of Salamander. Although we were able to confirm the _real_ Salamander's prescence in Hargoe, eyewitness reports do _not_ place him there at the time of the incident. She offered the lacrima once more allowing a new scene to play before them. The setting was Hargeon. A blond garbed in black was fleeing from the army, carrying a young woman in his arms, as though she were his blushing bride. Together, the two of them fled with the real Salamander, rapidly outdistancing their pursuers.

"Truer words rarely leave his lips, pain never phases him, the dark powers of the wind are always with him, striking fear deep into the heart of his enemy, leaving naught but broken bones and bodies behind. Corpses in his wake tremble, and the living weep for their misfortune; for they have roused his wrath; stoked the fire in his eyes." Siegrain finished speaking, the slightest of smiles alighting upon his lips. "The name of that man is Uzumaki N. Naruto. The girl in his arms is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter to Jude Heartfilia, heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern."

"Doesn't this description ring a bell?" He asked his fellow councilors. "Does it not remind your of something?"

"You don't mean the incident in Crocus, do you, Sieg?" Yajmima frowned, his bushy brows knotting together in consternation. He was one of the few members of the council who knew of that sad incident; someone had been fool enough to abduct the then heiress of the Heartfilia family, young Layla Heartfilia, from her parent's estate. Her captors struck her in the middle of the night, spiriting the seven year old away...to the captial for the sake of exacting what they'd hoped to be a massive ransom. Instead of ceding to their demands nor making a request to the council as most might, her parents did the inexplicable; they'd sent a lone man to secure their daughter's safety and release.

The man's name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Layla Heartfilia was returned to her family safe and sound the very next day, but at terrible cost to the capital. Buildings burned. Streets were sundered. Homes had been uprooted, and blood soaked the streets. When all was said and done, half the city was left in ruins. Eyewitness reports were taken and bystanders questioned, but to no avail; they spoke only of one, "Hellish Butler" who visited countless terrors upon the abductors themselves before eventually killing them and spreading their ashes into the wind.

When inquired as to the identity off the one whom they'd sent, the King himself had intervened upon the Heartfilia's behalf; suspending the investigation and forbidding further questioning into the matter. _This_ incident, however, though less grizly, bore an eerie similarity to the Crocus Incident of all those years ago. This incident, could, and would be looked into.

"That's exactly what I speak of." Sieg nodded, sensing the mood. "Hell's Butler, I believe Bora-san called him?" He offered up a picture, a faded and worn photograph showing the very same blond, standing astride the likeness of a young girl with long, flowing hair. "The first mention of him came about when Fairy Tail first came to be under Mavis Vermillion. When asked about her success, she professed to have...one Hell of a Butler, if records are to be trusted. He caused quite the commotion back then. After her death there was no mention of him though...

...until the Crocus Incident." Org finished, thunderstruck. "By the gods...you're right! We may have a problem here...

"Th-That cannot be!" Belno shook her head emphatically. "Are you suggesting we have an immortal vigilante on the loose?"

"Belno is right," Another councilor, Michello, agreed. "For it to be the same man...he'd have to be hundreds of years old!"

...if he joins up with Fairy Tail again, we're done for! Can you imagine the amount of damages?!"

Sieg shrugged, struggling to hide his own smile.

_Fools,_ he thought to himself. _By all means, tamper with the threads of your own demise. You'll only make things easier for me._

"Now now, I'm sure there's no need to worry about it. After all...

_...Uzumaki Naruto probably doesn't even exist anymore."_

* * *

_(Meanwhile, in Magnolia Town)_

"Achoo!"

Naruto abruptly sneezed, startling Lucy into glancing at him.

"Naruto?"

"Ara," The blond dabbed at his nose with a white hankerchief, "Someone must be talking about me." He smiled softly, secretively, and Lucy was briefly reminded of his rampage in Hargeon. Ever since then, she'd taken to asking the butler a host of questions, most of which he didn't answer, even when ordered otherwise. _How did you and Mamma meet? What was she like? What kind of orders did she give you?_ And such. When such a topic arose, the blond would simply sniff and say:

_"Layla-sama wouldn't appreciate me talking about that just yet." _

The only question he did answer was thus:

_"What was the last order my mother gave you?"_

His answer?

_"To stay by your side, wherever, whenever, you may go. To the highest heavens or the darkest depths, I shall follow you, always."_

Oh how she'd sputtered at that one! Just as she realized all those suitcases housed dozens of weapons. Naruto was a deadly, efficient butler. Lucy could count on her hands and toes the number of times he'd saved her when she was little; wresting her away from trouble when she got in over her head. Training, her teaching her to use the keys left to her by her mother and the ones she'd found along the way. But she'd never seen all that much violence from him before; until Hargeon the most violent thing he'd ever done was...huh? Why couldn't she remember him doing anything violent? Had her childhood days really been that peaceful? Now that she thought of it he was always there, always with her...ever since mamma died. Oh, he'd paid attention to her when Mamma was still alive, but it was only after her passing that he truly doted upon her.

Why was that?

Now Lucy found herself wondering once more; what other secrets did her butler keep? What further knowledge did he hold that he refused to share with her? _Moh!_ She needed to shake him up! Throw him off his game somehow! Else she would never get a straight answer out of him! It wasn't enough to know that her butler was willing to kill to keep her safe; Lucy wanted to know what made him stick around; why he hadn't stormed off when she'd yelled at him in Hargeon, why he'd deliberately disobeyed when she told him to stay put. She wanted to know. No! She needed to know!

"Neh, Naruto...

The butler blinked as Lucy slowed her pace, falling into step beside him. Despite his slim physique he still carried the luggage with little effort, something that might've distracted Luchy once, but today she refused to be drawn down a different path. Today, before they reached Fairy Tail, she would have her answers!

"Yes, mistress?"

"I was wondering...

"Hmm?"

_"Did you love mamma?"_

To his credit, the butler barely faltered. Barely. He missed a single step, then resumed his grueling pace. Lucy arched an eyebrow. His misstep hadn't gone unnoticed by her eyes. But instead of shunning her, there was a certain twinkle to be had in his eyes. He seemed almost...at ease? As she looked on a tiny smile broke out on his chiseled face, like a crack etching along a stone surface.

"Your mother...

Lucy held her breath. This was it!

...wouldn't want me to talk about that, either, Ojou-sama."

_"Aaaargh!"_

Sulking, Lucy risked a glance ahead for Natsu and Happy wondering at the strange turn of luck she'd had over the last week. Somehow, the five of them had succeeded; not only in escaping the army at their backs, but in making it to Magnolia Town in no less than five days. In that time Lucy learned of Natsu's strength almost as well as his weaknesses. Natsu was a Dragon Slayer. And he couldn't handle transporation! Happy, was the sole exception to the rule.

Those thoughts were abruptly discarded when she saw it. The guild..

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu announced.

"Wow!"

Lucy gawped up the massive building standing before them, the name Fairy Tail standing out most prominently above its great doors. It _was_ a massive, multi-layered building, one that could've put a smaller mansion to shame. She stole a glance back at her butler; even Naruto seemed impressed by the sprawling infrastructure. There was a faint, almost nostalgic gleam in his eyes...sad.

"Say...Salamander?" he asked.

"Ha?"

"Is Mavis's grave still on Tenrou Island?"

Natsu blinked.

"How the hell do you know about our first master?" Lucy half-expected the butler to reply with some sort of caustic remark; instead he merely appeared crestfallen. His teeth sank into his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, and he appeared crestfallen. He slowed, lingering behind as Natsu barged past him.

"I...see." The butler sighed, sorrow flitting across his visage once more. "Most unfortunate." He murmurred, touching a hand to the bridge of his nose. "Yes, that's too bad. Tenrou Island. I'd almost forgotten. I would've very much liked to have visited her one last time, though..."

"We're back!"

Lucy barely even registered it as Natsu kicked down the door. No, she was far too focused, far too fixated upon what lie within. Mages! So many mages! It wasn't just the number of people; she could physically feel the sheer magical power brewing the air. The interior of the guild stretched before her; mages as far as the eye could see. Some seated at the bar, others at nearby tables and still othes gathered by the door. Each of them turned as the dragon slayer barged in, each raising a hand, giving a nod, or some other various form of greeting.

"Welcome back!"

"Heya."

"What's with the blondes?"

"Wow!"

"You really went all out this time!" A bucktoothed mage laughed. "I heard Hargeon was-

"You little...!"

He never did get to finish that sentence. Not as Natsu kicked halfway him across the guild!

"Why?!"

"You lied to me about Salamander!"

"Don't blame me! I only told you some rumors I happened to hear!"

"What?!"

"You wanna fight?!"

Natsu's response?

"ORAH!"

Flip the table! And every table past it!

"Okay Natsu, I think that's enough-

Lucy should've winced as Happy became the next victim in the ever spreading melee; the blue cat zingd across a nearby table and struck the wall. But she didn't notice that, either. Why? Because, despite the infighting, despite the chaos, despite the sea of bodies raging too and fron around her, she was overcome by the sudden realization:

"I'm really here! Fairy Tail!"

"It took us a long time, didn't it, Mistress?" Naruto appeared at her elbow, a small smile wreathing his features. Whatever sorrow that had previously plagued him was gone, replaced by the softest smile. In his hand he held a single platter, containing one of her favorite dishes. Victoria sponge cake. When did he have time to make it?!

"Naruto you-

"A Heartfilia butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt." He sliced a small piece off and offered it to her.

"Oh? Natsu's back?!"

Naruto artfully swept her up in one arm and dodged around the newest brawle, a dark-haired youth clad in boxers.

"It's time to settle things from the other day, Natsu!"

"Gray, your clothes." A brunette at the bar pointed out.

"Gah!"

"It's not my place to say if its right or wrong." Her servant shrugged. "I'm merely the butler. Here to serve you, my mis-

Lucy squeaked as a stool struck his forehead, cutting the blond off, knocking the spongecake to the floor.

"Who threw that?!"

"Oi oi...

* * *

_(Sometime later)_

When all the chaos finally simmered down at the hands-and feet-of Fairy Tail's master, Lucy finally got what she'd been after all this time. Mirajane-the actual real, Mirajane!- held up the stamp and pressed it down on her hand, producing a faint pop. Upon its removal,

"Do you want one, too?" Mirajane asked Naruto. The butler stared at her long and hard, as though contemplating the decision, before finally shaking his head.

"No, thank you."

Mirajane blinked, as though the concept of the blonde's refusal simply hadn't occurred to her.

"But I sense an awful lot of magical power from you...

"And I you, 'Demon' Mirajane," The butler nodded, continuing before the latter could protest at her former title. "Unfortunately, my ideals differ from yours."

"How so?" the words tumbled past her lips before Mira could stop them.

_"Unlike you, I've killed."_

There was a silence. Suddenly, the homely butler didn't seem quite so...homely, anymore. Not to Mirajane. It was as if a veil had been lifted from her eyes, allowing the white-haired woman to see the man before her for what he truly was. _He's not human._ The thought crashed down upon her like a tidal wave of dread, lifted only when she realized he meant them no harm. So long as they made no efforts to anger him. Mira gave a small shiver. That...that was a lot of power he was hiding. He might be able to match Gildarts...and quite frankly...it excited her. No! She shoved those thoughts back down and slammed a lid on them, refusing to give rise to her old self. She'd changed! She didn't think like that anymore! The effort left her shivering.

"Those who threaten my mistress deserve nothing less than death." Naruto replied, his voice stern, his words harsh. "No, they deserve a fate worse than death. They deserve to suffer, their agony prolonged until I have deemed it satisfactory. He fixed her with a questioning stare. "I am also of the understanding that your guild _still _upholds that insufferably moral code; one that would frown upon my..._behavior_ as it were, were I to join solely the sake of my mistress."

"You care about her," Mirajane said. It was not a question.

"I do." Naruto nodded. "And I will do everything in my power to protect her, for as long as I live. If that means I must kill those who would harm her...that is a price I will gladly pay."

"Then you should join the guild." Mirajane pressed. "That'd probably make her happy. But you can't kill people!" she chastised, wagging a finger in his face. "That's bad!"

"And who are you to tell me otherwise?" came the stoic reply. "I answer only to my mistress."

"You wanna bet, buddy?" Mirajane was cursing herself even as the words left her lips. "I'd have you on the floor at my feet, _whimpering."_ For a moment _just a moment_ a glimmer of her younger self had slipped through her cheerful facade. Her cheeks flushed, burnishing her face the brightest shade of punk. Kami above an below! What the devil was wrong with her?! She halfexpected the blond to turn on her for such a remark, instead he surprised her.

For the first time since they'd met, the butler actually laughed. It was a soft, simmering sound, as though he were struggling to reign in his own mirth.

"I think we might get along, you and I, Demon of Fairy Tail, Mirajane." Abruptly he frowned, pupils narrowing, eyes aglow. "But don't pretend to order me about. No matter how much you might impress me, I will never obey you." He turned towards Lucy once more, and his eyes were human once more. "My ojou-sama...is the only one."

"So you'll join?" Mirajane pressed on, eager to be rid of the earlier subject and the brief reemergence of her darker half.

"No no," Naruto insisted. "You see, I am merely one _hell_ of a butler. However," His gaze drifted past Mira, locking upon Lucy as she gazed at her new mark. "I go wherever my mistress goes and now that she is a mage of this guild, my protection will be sorely needed." He touched a fingers to his chin in forethought."Hmm...so, I suppose I may as well." Whereas Lucy had chosen her right hand, Naruto offered his left. He pulled off the glove with his teeth, uncaring for the small flush he gave the white-hared mage. "Here." He intonned, extending it, palm facing towards the floor. "My mistresses's mark, shall stand upon my right hand, and the mark of her guild, forever upon the left once again. But remember. I answer to her, and her alone."

_Once again?_ Mirajane blinked at that. _No, I must be imagining things. Hopefully he isn't as bad as he seems...though I'll have to ask master about him._

"Y-You're taking this very seriously...

Naruto blinked.

"And why would I not? I belong to my ojou-sama, body, heart, and soul."

Mirajane shivered. There was such devotion in his words when he said that, yet, in those eyes, she also saw hunger.

"What color do you want?" she refused to let the stammer show in her voice as she offered Naruto the stamp.

"Scarlet." Naruto answered almost immediately. He didn't want the standard red, of Natsu's mark. He wanted scarlet. Crimson. The darker the color, the better. He stood stone still as Mira pressed the mark against his hand. Again, she saw that faint hint of nostalgia in his eyes. Almost as if he'd done this before.

"There!" She chirruped. "All done!"

"I'll do my best not to trouble you." The blond murmurred. Mirajane gulped. She had the succinct feeling the butler would be only that; trouble. From what Natsu had told her of the blond, he was already ruthless to the extreme; having nearly killed Bora the Prominence back in Hargeon. He'd only stopped at Lucy's behest. Hopefully, she'd be able to quell his more violent urges. If not...

"Look, Natsu!" Lucy cried, jarring the former demon from her thoughts, "I got the Fairy Tail mark!"

"Oh, yeah? That's great, Luigi." Natsu was peering at the request board intently, not paying the blond any heed, uncaring as she seethed.

"Lucy!"

Naruto's brow twtiched. He slipped the white glove over his hand once more, obscuring the black mark of Fairy Tail.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Mira-san...there is punishment to be had!"

And then that very same hand came crashing down upon Natsu's head. _Hard._

**BAM!**

"Show my mistress the respect she deserves!" Naruto demanded angrily. Instead of cleaving the youth's skull in twine as he would've normally done to most men, he restrained him enough to merely leave a large welt, rising from sea of pink that was his hair. The lad yelped, scrubbing at his head with frantic fingers.

"Ow!" Natsu whined! "The hell was that for!"

"For failing to show the proper respect!" Naruto snapped back. "You will address my mistress by the proper title!"

Natsu wasn't listening. He'd already snatched a flyer from the board.

"Oh, 160,000 jewel for getting rid of some thieves!"

"Then its decided!" Happy chirruped.

"Indeed." Naruto agreed, suddenly amiacable, nodding. "You can pay my mistress the money upon your return."

"Huh?! Why?!"

"That is the price that must be paid for insulting her honour!"

Natsu growed, the paper smoldering in his hand.

"I'll show you honour, you-

_"Is my dad still not back yet, Makarov-san?"_

All eyes turned toward the voice; belonging to that of a young boy. Everyone fell silent.

"You're getting on my nerves, Romeo." Makarov sighed, inadvertantly identifying the boy. "If you're a wizard's son, have faith in your father and wait at home quietly!"

"He said he'd be back in three days, but he's been gone a week now!"

"If I recall, it was a job on Mt. Hakobe...

"That isn't fary away!" Romeo insisted! "Go look for him!"

Naruto exchanged a questioning glance with Lucy.

"Your old man's a wizard!" Makarov shouted back! "There's no wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself! Go home and have some milk or something!"

"Stupidhead!" Romeo punched Makarov in the face-in the face!-and ran headlong out of the guild, sobbing.

"That was really harsh." Lucy winced.

"Despite what he said, the master is really worried."

_Crunch!_

"Oi! Natsu! Don't break it!" Wakaba yelped as the dragonslayer's fist plowed into the board.

Naruto sighed.

"We're going after him, aren't we, ojou-sama?"

* * *

(Sometime later)

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked as he found himself lying prone beside Lucy and Naruto. The former had decided to tag along after she'd hear the story about Natsu's father-a dragon of all things!-from Mirajane. Her butler, nostalgic as ever, decided to accompany her. And so fate found the three of them_-four if you counted Happy-_sitting inside the carriage enroute to their destination.

"What's the big deal?" Lucy shrugged. "Still, you and vehicles don't mix at all, huh? I kinda feel bad for you...

"Eh?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"If I recall, you don't mix with the cold very well, either, mistress." Naruto reminded her, tugging at his jacket.

"Cold?" Lucy blinked. "What does that have to do with-

* * *

_(Mount Hakobe)_

_"Cold!"_ Lucy yelped as she stepped off the carriage! "I thought it was supposed to be summer?!" She'd gone after Natsu without a second thought, not even bothering to read up on their destination. A decision she now regretted most sorely as the brutal blizzard buffeted her. Had she known they'd be scaling a mountain she would've bought winter gear! Now, Lucy was forced to trudge after Natsu and happy, seemingly impervious, to the wintery weather. And she was hating every minute of it!

"You should've dressed warmly, mistress." Naruto advised. "Shall I lend you my coat?"

"But then you'll be cold!"

"Macao!" Natsu called! "Where are you, Macao! Where are y0u

Naruto glanced upward as a host of shadows slammed down into the snow drift beside them. Vulcan! One prompty split off from the others, hurtling toward the peak; favoring flight instead of fight. So much for finding Macao and returning

"Please, go on ahead, Salamander-san." Naruto urged. "Ojou-sama and I shall deal with these."

"But-

"I said go!" Naruto barked, impatient. "You wanted to save Macao-san, didn't you? Well, he's not here!"

"How did you-

"**GO!"** The butler said it with such authority that the dragon slayer daren't question him. He took off toward the summit, in pursuit of the lone vulcan. Naruto watched him go, waiting until he was absolutely certain that the dragon slayer was out of sight. Good. He couldn't have Fairy Tail bearing witness to his...behavior.

Naruto chuckled softly as the Vulcan surrounded him. One, two, three, four five, six...seven in total. None of them were Macao, his senses told him thus. Though in reality, he couldn't have cared less. Against him these apes stood no chance. No chance at all. They were merely cattle, unknowingly led to the slaughter. A chance to flex his claws, nothing more. He sighed, drinking deep of the mountain air.

"Ara...this reminds me of old times...

"Well, I disagree!" Lucy drew forth a key from her pouch. "Open! Gate of the-

...only to blanch at the lustful stares locked upon her.

"A woman!" one of the Vulcan crowed at the sight of the human girl.

"Human woman!" Cackled another.

"Woman...human woman...

"Mine!"

"No, mine!"

Lucy shrank back behind Naruto.

"What the...ew! They're creepy!"

Naruto bristled, an old memory rising to the fore.

"You'll not lay a hand on her!" He winced as the creatures swarmed him. _Fast!_ Was his only thought, then their fists were plowing into his face, driving him under and into the snow over and over and over again. Naruto mentally chastised himself as his back broke, as his face shattered. Through his good eye, he caught sight of two of the, grabbing his mistress. Those...dogs! How dare they! How dare they touch what was hiis! Snarling at their temerity, the blond struggled to force himself up, only to be driven under again. An exasperated grunt fled from his lips. Bothersome pests...

Not nearly as troublesome as _they_ were though, all those years ago...

* * *

_(Crocus, years ago)_

He lay there, riddled with holes, perforated by pain, bleeding from a thousand wounds. Blood soaked the floor of the warehouse, trickling beneath his prone form. His attackers stood over him, certain of the butler's imminent demise. Confident in their success, they turned to leave, to secure their prey. It was a mistake. A foolish, foolhardy mistake, one they would not live to regret. A lowl, angry hiss left the corpse; a powerful predator had been roused from its slumber.

_"You dogs..._

They froze, rooted in place. A thousand crimson eyes leered at them from the shadows, promising pain.

"I see." The voice came from everywhere, resonating in their ears, in their minds, their very souls. "You certainly pack a punch. However...

Bloodied fingers twitched. Twitched, as the corpse began to rise. Stood, woodenly, not taking enough care..

...dogs can't kill me."

Slitted irises gleamed at them in the gloom, sapphire snapping into a sinister, scintilating shade of scarlet.

"Only humans can kill monsters."

Before anyone could hope to speak, the bloody butler erupted into motion. His fingers found the neck of the nearest dark mage and closed down like a vice; wrapping around the man's throat and trachea. Crushing his windpipe. Then he pulled. _Hard._ With a sickening squelching sound his face-alongside most of his neck-came flying free. Blood spattered and spurted, coating the butler in a hellish coat of gore. Snarling, he rounded on his next victim, fangs bared. Fanges close upon him, snapping off his hand even as he raised the staff in defence.

A fireball carromed off the blonde's back, searing his skin.

Hissing his pain, the butler launched himself backwards, his superb somersault carrying him into the fray once more. For every hole they opened in him, he carved seven more, leaving naught but terror and travesty in his wake. And blood. Blood by the gallon, by the liter, soaking the floors of the warehouse. He was a veritable whirlwind of motion; striking, stabbing and slashing, always with his hands and never his feet, uncaring for the injuries he sustained while fighting, his wounds healing as soon as he received them. The black mages boasted no such ability, however, and within moments they were massavred; all but one of the kidnappers lay dead at his feet.

"You're a monster!" the last mage exclaimed.

The bloodsoaked butler cackled as he came closer.

"So I've been told. And what are you, you who stands before me...a human? A dog? A monster?" He flicked his fingers. "No...you're nothing. I'll tell you what you are, little man. You're dog shit!" Abruptly he slowed, his body close enough to touch, his breath warm on the portly man's face. The man thrust his magic gun at his face-only for the dark butler to slap it aside. Suicide no longer an option, he gibbered helpless as the creature bared its fangs, exposing row upon row of knife-like teeth.

"Give me the order, my mistress." He growled, crimson orbs slipping to the south. "Give me the command, Layla Heartfilia!" The dark mage could only look on in abject horror as the monster's gaze slidd across the hall, taking in a steely-eyed, seven year old girl sitting atop one of nearby crates. Mere moments before he'd saved her from certain death at the hands of her captors. They were bound to one another now; she held his very soul in her hands, and he hers. But the dark mage had no way of knowing this; he merely soiled himself as those fangs inched closer and closer to his throat.

"Interrogate him." The girl intoned harshly, her doe brown eyes harder than diamond. "Learn everything there is to know about those who have plotted against us, then kill him. _Slowly._ Make him suffer for the indignity he has bestowed upon me, upon the Heartilia family." They were among the last words he man would ever hear.

Uzumaki Naruto grinned, delighted by the orders of his new mistress, and pressed a hand close to his chest.

"Yes, my lady."

He bent closer, cupping the man's head with his hand. Forcing him to face him.

"Look at me." he whispered at the man.

The man whimpered.

_**"Look at me!"**_ Naruto thundered! "Look at me, you pathetic piece of dog shit!"

Gibbering, the man allowed his gaze to be held by the blond.

"Now, allow me to keep my promise." He purred, a slow, sinister smile worming its way across his visage, etching itsef into his every feature. "Permit me to fufill my duty. I want you to tell me everything." His grin only grew when the man tried to speak; only to be hushed the man with a finger to his lips. "Yes, but let your _soul_ do the talking!" He stabbed upward with taut fingers, driving the clenched hand through the man's stomach up and into his chest cavity where the heart lay. His prey gagged, blood erupting through the maks he wore around his mout. Naruto steadfastly ignored him, plunging his arm deeper into the man's vital organs until at last, his fingers wrapped around the man's heart; savoring in its final beats, its last memories.

"Eclipse Plan?" He murmurred, thunderstruck. "I see...they never intended to return her at all...

His victim gurgled.

"What...are...you...?"

Blue eyes narrowed.

"I?"

Naruto callously ripped his hand from the man's chest and pulped his heart.

"I am simply...one _hell_ of a butler."

And then there was only scarlet. Viscious, glorious scarlet...

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Get up!" Lucy commanded, her words yanking the blond out of his musings. "Naruto!"

Blue eyes blazed black. Yes! There was that feeling he loved!

**"Very well."**

Chains tore their way out of his flesh, skewering the few vulcan who came too close. Yelping and yipping, the snow-gorrillas lurched backward, affording the the blond a much needed moment to recover. It was enough. A broken hand burst from the snow, dragging his battered body up and out from his prison of ice. Lucy nearly wept, at the sight of him. His face...his arm...how dare they! How dare they do this to him! She felt a fierce sense of possession stir within her at the state of her bedraggled butler. How dare they! How dare they do this to her servant! HOW DARE THEY?!

"Orders?" He asked, staggering to his feet. "My master?"

"Attack!" Lucy demanded. "Don't hold back! Don't run and hide! Blow them away!"

"Yes, my lady." Naruto bowed with a chuckle, and even as he bowed, his features slithered back into place. "I shall dispense with them in a most generous fashion." Even as she looked on his wounds sealed, a fresh eye, slipping back over his broken face; his body regenerating at a rapid pace. Naruto bit the tip of both gloves and tore them free with his teeth, exposing snow-white skin to the blizzard. Lucy flushed. Kami, did he always have to pull it off with his teeth?! There was just something so...so...damned sexy about that!

_Yiiiiiieeee! What the hell am I thinking?! _

Naruto opened his palms, fingers splayed. Wires leapt from his hands, coiling around him like a great serpent. Spitting and hissing, drawing sparks as they crossed one another, they wove an intrcate pattern before him as Lucy looked on, glittering and gleaming even here, in the blizzard. The two vulcan holding her recoiled, bellowng their fury as the deady strands sliiced into their hands. Lucy tumbled backwards, head over heels, into a snowdrift, trapped there by the crushing weight of the snow. Afforded a front row seat to the carnage that was to come.

"Well then, my deceased fellows," the blond growled. "I have my orders. Come at me!"

Ignorant of their sudden peril the pack charged, seeking to overwhelm the butler through sheer numbers alone. It was foolish and brutish; the only tactic their primitive mind could fathom. It was also a mistake. Scarce had the great gorilla's bounded forward than they found themselves bound in place. As Lucy looked on she could see them, a host of near invisible threads, holding them fast. Lucy heaved a sigh of relief. Whatever that sensation had been, it was gone now, leaving her oddly shaken.

"Good job." She breathed, digging herself out of the drift. "I was a little worried there for a second-

But Naruto wasn't done. His _wires_ continued to pull, drawing thin slices across the apes, causing visible pain. Madness shone in his eyes, an overwhelming, palpable bloodlust ushering in the next wave of wires, winding their way around the immobile apes. Tighter, tighter still they drew, heedless of the great gibbering cries that fled from their monkeys mouths. Naruto grinned.

"Brutish apes like yourselves...

_No! Wait! Stop!_

"St-

Even as the words formed on Lucy's lips, she knew she was too late. The blond butler grinned and brought his arms together, fists clenched, in the macabre of an embrace. There came the sound of blood being shed; of flesh being sundered. Lucy gawped, gawped, as the vulcans toppled to the ground, no longer the great, towering titans they'd once been, redcuded now to bloodied chunks of snowy white flesh. Naruto stood amongst it amidst them, smiling, ever so softly.

...should learn your place."

The wires vanished as quickly as they'd come, the deadly silver strands dissolving into nothingness as his will left them. Lucy fought the urge to vommit, choking on her rising bile as she beheld the butchered bodies. In a instant. It had only taken him an instant to slaughter them.

Naruto turned aside, his coat flaring in the blizzard. An errant glance sent the bloodied chunks hurtling down the mountain.

"Mistress, you should prepare for battle." he advised. "There are likely to be more of them?"

"But...

"Whatever is the matter?" Naruto turned, showing her his blood-stained face. "Have I displeased you?"

Lucy shrank back from the bloodied butler.

"Naruto...they were only animals...

"So what?"

"They were only animals!"

"And so what of it, Mistress?!" Gloved hands seized her by the collar, hauling her off the ice and snow, dangling her in the air as though she weighed naught but a feather. Dragging her face close to his. Perilously close, his scent, like a slap in the face. "When someone's attacking you, it doesn't matter whether they're animals or not! Whether they're innocent or not!" His breath was warm on her face, mocking her with the harsh reality of what he'd done, with the cold carange he'd wrought. "I've butchered dozens in the service of your mother, and I'll kill _many _more if that's what it takes to protect you!"

His words were like ice water in her veins; if he weren't holding her up, she'd surely have fallen to her knees.

"Y-You've killed...before?"

"Yes!" Naruto roared in her face, blue eyes flaring up into magenta. "I've killed! Many times! Countless times! My hands are stained with blood; I'll never be able to wash it out! Just as these creatures came here simply to _be _killed, slaughtered and sent to their graves in earth, where they can rot! That's all!" He shook Lucy like a child, rattling her to her very bones. "That's all this is! There's no getting around it! Its the one truth which nobody can deny...not God, the devil, your mother, or you!"

"But, even so, they...

Naruto sighed. He released her, slowly, pulling her quivering form into his chest. He reeked of blood. Lucy's first instinct was to push him away, suppressed now by his words, rooting her.

"That's just the way it is, my master." He sighed, stroking her hair. "They were destined to die the moment they thought to lay hands upon you." He bent close to her, tongue darting between his lips; lapping up a lone droplet of blood upon his cheek. Lucy shivered as he turned away from her, his boots crunching upon the snow. Lucy shivered again, and not entirely from the cold this time.

"Naruto?"

"Come, Mistress." Naruto turned to regard her, kneeling deep into the snows. "Allow me to soak myself in darkness, so your hands may forever remain clean." He bowed before her, low and deep, an explosion echoing off in the distance. "If you command me not to kill...then I shall obey."

"You'd do that?"

"If my mistress commands it, yes."

"I...

Another explosion rocked her out of her reverie.

"I believe Natsu-san has found Macao-san." Naruto noted. "Shall we go then, mistress?" Lucy tentatively accepted his hand. Though she'd never admit it, the knowledge that her butler was a killer_-a murderer!-_had left her rattled. He had killed for mama before. He was willing to kill for her, now. Honestly, Lucy didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. What else was he keeping secret from her? What other knowledge did he hide? That thought left her hurting; knowing that the one person whom she trusted more than anyone else in the world could become a cold-blooded killer by her command.

_How was she going to deal with this?_

**A/N: Well now, more of Naruto's past is revealed! This proves that he has been around for a WHILE, especially if he has ties to the first master of Fairy Tail. He's a bit of a loose cannon in battle as I'm sure you've realized by now. Be it human or dog or monster, once ordered to attack, he won't stop unless given an explicit order. He WILL kill unless Lucy tells him to stop. But, he can disobey an order if he feels that his master is in danger. And we'll see the tension mounting between him and the other Fairies over the course of this story. Seriously has anyone from Fairy Tail ever killed anyone over the course of the anime/manga? Nope, didn't think so. If Naruto feels someone is a threat to his mistress i.e. Bora, he will go to town on them, unless told otherwise. After all...**

**...he is one hell of a butler. If you got the TFS AND Kurohitsuji references, remember...**

** I OWN NOTHING!**

**And to clarify, I won't say what Naruto is just yet. But I will say this! NOT A VAMPIRE! But Mirajane is right; Naruto isn't human anymore, and he's been around for quite awhile. You'll soon find out just why he's so adamant when it comes to finishing off his enemies instead of letting them live; suffice to say it has somehting to do with his past. Don't worry about Lucy now; she may be grappling with what she's been told, but she'll get some steel in her spine pretty soon...**

**Naruto is quite blatant about what he'll do to anyone who messes with his mistress; he'll flay them to pieces and leave them drowning in a pool of their own bloody. Pairing is still NarutoxLucy! Mira's reaction was surprisingly... appropriate, given how hard she's worked to suppress her younger, crueler, self, and along along comes someone to shake the very foundations of her beliefs.**

**Translations:**

**Ojou-sama= **_My lady._

**Hime= **_Princess._

**Jigoku no Banken=**_ Hounds of Hell_

**Now that I've provided the translations and such, feel free to review. So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**..would you kindly review for this chapter and this preview?**

_Preview:_

_Naruto stared at the maid a moment longer, licking his lips laviciously. She'd been a bothersome little pest thus far, constantly burrowing beneath his feet, tripping him up when he least expected it. Ever since she had reverted from that garrish gorrillaesque form and returned to her true size...the battle had been interesting. If you could call it a battle. She'd yet to so much as lay a finger on him. And he? He, was merely toying with her. Savoring in her agony. Lucy had given him no such order, "Keep the maids busy" was all she'd said, but he didn't mind pushing the envelope a little..._

_"So you've finally returned to your true form, hmm?" He smiled, his gaze cutting across the thin, waifish girl standing before him._

_"In the name of my master, Duke Everlue, I will defeat you." she replied flatly._

_"Maid vs. Butler. I like the sound of that. However..._

_The butler chortled darkly._

_"I'm done playing with you...**Virgo."**_

**R&R! =D**


	4. Her Butler, Vicious

**A/N: HAPPY BELATED SUMMER! Omigosh so many reviews! I had no idea you all liked this kickass version of Naruto so much! Which reminds me, as to the pairing...it'll remain NarutoxLucy...with a twist. I know most of my stories lean toward the harem region, but I'm going to make an exception this time. Naruto may be quite a flirt at times, but really-in this story-Lucy is the only girl for him. Why? Well, that would be telling now, wouldn't it? But I've made you wait long enough! Now...**

**...onto the next chapter of She is my Noble Mistress! Warning! Gore and violence present themselves in this chapter!**

_"Ararara, aren't you a stubborn one?"_

_~Butler._

**Her Butler, Vicious**

_"Spica hole!"_

Naruto cursed as another hole opened beneath his feet and nearly tripped him up; forcing him to bound over the obstruction and continue his headlong charge through the mansion. He rounded a bend and skidded to a halt, waiting for his pursuer to appear. Nothing happened. The butler exhaled in a long, suffering sigh and withdrew a cigarette from within his vest. He rarely smoked-certainly not in the prescence of his noble mistress mind you-but never could it be said that he did not enjoy a good smoke.

Hell's Butler had to have some release from his day to day ministrations, after all. A murmurred incantation leapt from his lips to ignite his thumb in tongue of flame, alighting upon the tip of the cigar. He breathed deep and exhaled softly, expelling smoke and savoring the cigar, taste and all. It really did feel good to unwind, even in the middle of this chaotic misson. But still...

All this trouble over one lousy book?!

That boy Natsu was to blame for this. Of that much he was absolutely certain...

_(Some hours earlier)_

_**"OUT!"**_

_"Hah?" Several passerby turned and looked around to see Naruto kick open the door to Lucy's apartment with Fairy Tail's resident dragon slayer in tow. The butler stalked across the street, hauling Natsu Dragneel along by the scruff of the neck, like a bad puppy. His eyes were an ungodlly red, daring anyone to object to his treatment of the young mage. Thankfully, no one did. Had they done so...well, suffice it to say, he wouldn't have been able to foot the bill on their life insurance._

_Without pause or preamble, he dumped Natsu and Happy into the river._

_There was a commotion as the dragon slayer flailed in the current, apparently forgetting he could swim. Naruto leered down at him for a moment longer-watching them flail helplessly-before finally taking pity upon both the boy and his cat. He made a motion with the fingers of his left hand, calling upon a technique from days long past-hundreds of years before his service to the Heartfilia family to be precise-drawing upon his energy to twist the very fabric of nature and reality itself._

_Slowly, surely the waters began to stir; circling and taking shape, assuming the likeness of a fierce dragon, composed entirely of water. The butler had the supreme satisfaction of watching both boy and cat gawp at the ghastly apparition. An errant flick of his fingers sent it hurtling towards Natsu and Happy_

_With a startled cry, soaked slayer was flung from the fast moving waters and back onto the bank. Hacking and coughing he picked himself up off the floor, practically steaming with rage._

_"Oi, teme!" Dragneel spat out some water, gagging as he expelled a small fish from his lungs. "What the hell was that for?!"_

_"For gazing upon my mistress's body with your lustful eyes!" Naruto barked back, pointing an irate finger at the glaring dragon slayer and his feline friend. "You have some nerve barging in here unannounced, lecherous pup! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" As if to prove his point, an abashed, half-naked Lucy peeked out over his shoulder, her body wrapped in a white towel. The blond immediately spun around, and wrapped his arms round Lucy, as though he could somehow shield her from the drago slayer's penetrating gaze._

_"Natsu! Happy!" he barked at the pinkette and cat. "I believe the two of you owe someone an apology?"_

_The pinkette tilted his head in confusion._

_"Apologize for what?" he asked. "We just wanted to see her new house-_

_Narut made an angry noise through his teeth._

_"DID YOU JUST HISS AT ME?!" the dragon slayer yelled disbelievingly. "Kono –!"_

_Lucy petted his head. "Come on, Naruto," she crooned. "You don't have to be angry anymore. Its nothing I'm not used to."_

_"But Ojou-sama..._

_"Naruto!" her voice was thick with reproach, softening only when she saw his stern expression. "Just let it go, neh?"_

_"Fe!" Naruto snorted. "As you wish." He aimed a sly smile at Natsu. "Leave the whelp to his job, then."_

_Natsu snarled. "You wanna go, asshole?!"_

_"Oh?"_

_In an instant, Naruto's entire demeanor changed._

_He stalked a ways forward, his eyes more akin to winter ice than the sapphire skies for which they were so well known. Garrote wire slicked from his sleeves to lash at the street; promising pain if the slayer so much as uttered another word of offense. Natsu paled._

_"H-How did you know we had a job?"_

_Naruto's smile grew another inch._

_"How indeed?"_

_"A job?" Lucy's curiousity was suddenly piqued. _

_"Yeah," Natsu scrubbed at his soaked hair with a hand, "We were wondering if you wanted to go inside."_

_"Maybe we should go inside."_

_They retreated to __the shady privacy of the Lucy's apartment, dragon slayer whistling tunelessly under his breath. Naruto made a face at the slayer as his mistress stepped into the closet to clothe herself. Protecting her was one thing, watching her strip herself...that was another. It wasn't his place to ogle her. Frowning at the thought and the implications it brought, he returned his attention to Natsu and Happy, pinnioning the pair in his smoldering gaze._

_"What're you staring at?"_

_"Oh, nothing." He took his place on the sofa opposite them, steepled his fingers and leaned forward, peering at the pinkette. "Now, what's this about a job?"_

_Natsu offered him the flyer._

_Naruto read it quietly. Two hundred thousand jewel just to retrieve some musty old book from a Duke Everlue? A footnote at the end of the flyer caught his attention. "Note: Everlue is a dirty, perverted man, currently seeking to hire a blonde-haired maid and butler to serve him for the rest of their lives..._

_Naruto's left eye twitched._

_"Natsu-san. Happy-san."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"By any chance did you have Lucy-sama and I in mind...when you accepted this job?"_

_"Aye!" Happy chorused, eerily unaware of the man's now crimson orbs. "Lucy can sneak in dressed like a maid! Naruto's already a butler sooo..."_

_**"You ungrateful reprobate!"** Naruto took hold of the table and flipped it, sending Natsu and Happy sprawling. **"The only one I serve is my Ojou-sama!"** Wires slithered from his sleeves like a thing alive, grabbing hold of the pair in midair, slamming them facefirst into the floor in a way no boy nor cat could possibly desire._

_"Wah!"_

_"Alright alright!" Natsu yelped! "You don't have to do it! We'll settle for Lucy! Just let us go!"_

_"Beg your pardon?"_

_Once more, Naruto's persona shifted. The wires receded into his sleeves, his face no longer bearing a rictus of fury but rather, an expression of subtle amusement. Lucy...in a maid outfit? His noble mistress? He had to admit, the idea intrigued him. Not so much the prospect of working together with the peeping tom and his cat again, however..._

_"So what's this about a job?"_

_Naruto turned his head as his mistress stepped out of the closet-and promptly clamped a hand over his nose. Lucy had emerged wearing a simple pink tank top, complete with a short black skirt which flared out at the hips, exposing her long, lustrous legs..._

_A trickle of blood leaked through his hand._

_"Ojou-sama!"_

_Lucy blinked._

_"What?"_

_"Wear something proper!"_

_"Don't wanna." Lucy quipped back._

_"Ojou-sama!"_

_Ignoring the blonde's planitive protests, the brown-eyed blond turned her attention to Natsu._

_"Now, you mentioned a job?"_

_Natsu showed her the flyer._

_"Two hundred thousand jewel?!" Lucy exclaimed! "That's it! Naruto! We have to go!"_

_Naruto peered into those doe brown orbs of hers and heaved a heartfelt sigh, his shoulders sagging with regret. He knew his mistress well enough by now to know she wouldn't budge on this. Which meant he was-once more-along for the ride. Not that he minded. A small part of him**-a very small part!-**secretly reveled in the idea of seeing his noble mistress in a maid uniform._

_"I suppose I should pack lunch for you then?"_

_Her smile outshine the sun._

_"Hai!"_

_"Hooray! Lucy's going to be a maid!" Happy chirruped. "You have to call me master!"_

_Lucy flushed._

_"N-Now wait just a minute, you damn neko!"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Naruto took the last drag on his cigar. The eve burned red in the windows as its soft, crackling tip and the sky glowed like a blacksmith's forge in the west– its bloody rays piercing both eyes, even through his curtain of shimmering golden hair.

He exhaled a lungful of smoke.

Silhouetted against the setting sun, the butler pulled the spent filter from his lips and swiftly flicked it to the floor. He spared a moment to watch it go out – sizzling against the floor, before he brought his heel down on it, crushing the cigar and ending it short life life.

Ah...good memories.

Never once had he thought to see his mistress in a maid outfit. The image has been slightly...stirring.

He didn't enjoy them long.

Only a few heartbeats had passed before he felt the ground ripple underfoot; before he became aware of a small hole opening a few feet behind him.

"Are you done hiding now, intruder?" A soft, feminine voice inquired.

_"Hide?"_

Uzumaki Naruto, also known as 'Hell's Butler' stopped in his tracks and performed a half-turn, his whiskered face slowly appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded his persistent pursuer. A look of amusement crossed his single eye as it beheld her a slim spritiely maid with bright pink hair and unnaturally piericing cobalt-blue eyes, standing behind him. She had chased him halfway across this damnable mansion, hounding his every step. Of course, he'd allowed her, leading her deeper and deeper into the mansion until at long last, they were finally alone.

"I don't run or hide." An overly-gracious smile shined out from beneath bedraggled blonde bangs as he tamped out the ash out of the cigar with his foot. "I just got a little tired of waiting, that's all."

"Waiting?" Confusion flitted through those cerulean orbs. "Waiting for what?"

The devilish butler laughed then; it was a deep, throaty sound.

"Why, for you to become separated from your master, my dear." He raised a hand, fingers aglow in crimson color, and snapped them. Virgo flinched as though she'd been struck. Her entire form seemed to shimmer, all too swiftly, and then it was done. The walls around them glinted an unholy red then returned to their true white coloration. Virgo gasped in pain and clutched at her chest, feeling as though she'd just been stabbed by a rusty knife; painfully aware of the emptiness in her heart. An gaping void, one that hadn't been there before. Horror dawned upon her when she tried to return to the spirit world, only to find that she could not. Her link with Everlue-sama...it was gone!

"W-What have you done?" her voice was little more than a whisper.

"I?" Naruto feigned a pleasant smile. "I haven't done anything special. I've merely erected a barrier to prevent your fool of a master from summoning you, should the need arise. After all, a Heartfilia butler who cannot do this much isn't worth his salt. Wouldn't you agree?"

Comprehension dawned in her eyes.

"You...

"That's right." He smiled softly. "Its just you and me; this barrier won't disperse until my defeat. But still I wonder," And here he did tug his glove off with his teeth, "Why do you serve that fat fool? Why do you assume a form that demeans your own beauty? Why indeed?" He watched the maid's face begin to burn, her cheeks flushing brighter than her hair; removing his gloves in such a fashion often had that effect upon the opposite sex. Having finally freed them, he cast her a sidelong glance, sapphire snapping into slitted scarlet.

"That...is none of your concern."

"Oh, I think it is." Naruto corrected with a devilish grin, exposing his sharpened canines. "You see, my master has been seeking the golden Zodiac keys, of which you are one.. Nothing would please her more, were I to present you to her." He smiled, and for a moment, just a moment, it seemed genuine. "What do you say then? Will you serve my noble mistress?"

Virgo shook her head.

"Sadly, I cannot. My loyalties remain with Duke Everlue until such a time as our contract has been terminated. Being a butler, I'm sure you understand my position."

Naruto's smile crumpled.

"You know...I was rather hoping you'd say that."

_**"?!"**_

_"That means I can have some fun."_

Naruto stared at the maid a moment longer, licking his lips laviciously. She had proved most troublesome thus far; burrowing beneath his feet, denying him solid ground, tripping him up when he least expected it. He'd understimated her at first; thinking she was merely another of those meddllesome maids sent to stop his misstress from retrieving that infernal book from the equally infernal Duke Everlue. He'd been wrong. So utterly, delicously wrong. Virgo was a celestial spirit. The Maiden, if he recalled correctly. Nothing would please his mistress more, were he to present her with this gift.

"In the name of my master, Duke Everlue, I will defeat you." Virgo's voice was flat and monotone, utterly devoid of emotion, save for the slight narrowing of her eyes.

Naruto laughed.

"Maid vs. Butler, hmm? You know, I rather like the sound of that. Come at me then!" He laughed. Virgo's outfit almost resembled the very same one Lucy had worn only a few hours before.

Of course, Naruto hadn't been about to pass up the chance to see his noble mistress in a maid outfit. He was also to blame for their job going south. No one but _no one _called his noble mistress ugly. And once he'd seen that fool Everlue's disgusting sense beauty, well...anger didn't quite peg how he'd felt. Anyone could see that his mistress was indeed beautiful and anyone blind enough-deluded enough-to say otherwise, to fail to recognize her beauty didn't deserve to live.

So really, _he_ couldn't be blamed for plucking the man's eyes out now, could he? Tearing those pigish orbs from the man's skull in a sweet shore of gore, reveling in it before finally cauterizing the wound, forcing that fat foul fool to forever live within the darkness...yes, that was a worhty punishment for one so blind.

Besides, it wasn't as though he'd killed the Duke. Everlue would live...maybe. Possibly. Hopefully? The less Naruto thought about it the less certain he became. He could still remember those expressions of shock and horror they'd worn; those ugly, hideous maids of his screaming as the Butler coldly plucked the man's eyes from his face. Natsu and Happy had been less than enthused but then, what did he care? Duke Everlue had dared to do that which no man had done since his service to Layla.

_He had insulted his mistress._

But make no mistake, in the mind of Uzumaki naruto, the man had gotten off easy. Eternal blindness was nothing when compared with whatever fate held in store for him; anyone who dared to make his noble mistress cry simply wasn't worthy of their life. He should've torn the man's tongue out, too.

One thing had led to another and_-thanks to his outburst-_the infiltration had eruped into outright breaking and entering. That, suited him just fine. There was only one problem. Lucy'd forbidden him to kill. She had been very..._explicit_ in her orders henceforth but that didn't mean there wasn't a way to circumvent them. After all, was it _murder_ if you beat someone within an inch of their life, only to bring them back, just before they died and do it all over again? Naruto didn't think so. He wasn't human, after all. He had to find _some _way to indulge himself...

_"Hiyah!"_

The blonde drifted efortlessly aside, his mind returning to the present as a small fist slammed into the wall at his right, splintering cracks across the smooth plaster. Impressive. Most impressive. But...not enough. This, was nowhere near the level needed to strike him down. Nowhere near enough.

"You'll have to do better than that, Virgo." he chided.

The maiden launched herself at him, her fists and feet little more than a blur. If she was a blur then Naruto was a ghost. She could not strike him. Her blows seemed to simply phase through him; whenever she thought herself having scored a strike, only to find she'd missed him by mere millimeters. And to make matters worse-and huimiliating-he hadn't taken so much as a step! Yes, he simply _stood there_ shifting his center of gravity only when she came close to striking him.

When she tried to punch him in the face, she found herself in for a rude awakening. Naruto stood stock still, and took the beating, her petite knuckles smashing against his face like a bulldozer. Scarce had she struck at him than she found herself levered up and _over_ his shoulder, flung backward into the banister. The sudden motion sent his ragged locks aflutter, around his face; lending his visage the disctinctive appearance of a devil, of a harbinger, a demon, come to take his head.

"So you've decided to hold true to your true form?" He noted almost absently, his gaze cutting across her thin, waifish form standing before him. "I must admit, I find it much more...pleasing than the last one." He was many a time her match; she knew this, even so she was determined to carry on. Determined to win.

At any cost.

_"Spica Lock!"_

Naruto cocked his head aside, smirking as the debris rose to swallow him, trapping his body in a prison of earthen stone. There was a silence. Naruto sighed and clapped his hands together; shadows erupted forth from his form to tear at the cell of stone and debris, shredding it apart like so much paper. He allighted efortlessly on one of Duke Everlue's giant, self-style statues, his body silhouetted against the setting sun. The coattails of his butler's jacket seemed to flutter in some unseen wind, growing and becoming ghastly as she looked on.

He tilted his head aside. Grinned, with all those deadly incissors.

_"My turn."_

He was past her in an instant, his arm scything out to sever her right leg. Then her left. There was no blood as she toppled backwards; being a Celestial Spirit Virgo was nearly immortal but the sudden surge of fear she felt at the loss of her limbs nearly set her to screaming. And the pain. Oh dear kami the pain! If one thought that a Celestial could not experience pain, they were wrong. Virgo felt every inch of it and tried her utmost to hold her composure-and her bile-as the severed limbs flopped uselessly away from her.

Naruto caught one of them in hand, crushing it in his grip as Virgo choked on wordlessly.

She gawped up at him, this great god of a man-no, that wasn't right. This was no man. She'd seen it there for an instant when he'd severed her legs. He was...something else. Not human but not a celestial spirt, either else she would've sensed it. Though it terrified her to admit, she didn't know what he was.

"You...just what are you?"

Naruto cackled and spread his arms, his eyes glimmering like hot coals in light of the setting sun.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You've only had your legs severed so far. Come! Attack! Send out your chains! Transform yourself! Put yourself back together and stand!" His tongue darted between his lips, lapping up a flick of blood previously unseen by her eyes. "The night's just begun! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" He laughed again, a dark, terrifying sound that sent fingers of flighty fear shooting down her spine. All I have is time! Hurry, hurry hurry! The fun's about to start! Don't dissapoint me! Hurry! Hurry!"

He leered down at her, awaiting her inevitable response.

Ever since she'd first reverted from that garrish gorrillaesque body and returned to her true form...their battle had proved most...interesting. If you could call it a battle. Despite all attempts to the contrary, she'd yet to so much as lay even a finger on him. And he? He was merely toying with her. Savoring in her agony. Lucy had given him no such order, 'Keep the maids busy' was all she'd said but he didn't mind pushing the envelope a little on that matter.

And pushed it he had.

The poor girl was at her wits end, doubtlessly frightened by his powers. However, to his infinite amusement, she did as he demanded. Her legs regenerated in a swirl of light, leaving her restored and whole. She picked herself up off the ground with an effort, standing proud and tall, albeit shakily.

"I...will...defeat you!"

"That's the spirit."

Naruto grinned, pearly white teeth glinting as the sun finally set. He felt his mistress's elation all at once; she'd just defeated Duke Everlue, which meant, their battle was to come to an end. He could feel the mansion's structural supports collapsing around them. He had the succint feeling he would have some explaining to do, once this was all said and done.

"However...

The butler chortled darkly.

_"It seems we're out of time."_

Virgo didn't even have time to blink before she saw the wires.

Clenched knuckles barreled into her visage; crushing cappillaries and breaking bone, leaving an indellible mark upon her face. The blow sent her sprawling, sailing head over heels. Naruto was there to greet her, his fist closing around her face like a vice, slamming her into the floor, dragging her across the walls. With a roar, he flung her across and into the opposite room, the mantle shattering before her abrupt entry and exit. Naruto waited a hairsbreadth of a second before stalking after her.

"Ah, there you are."

Virgo tried to rise, she really did. But no sooner did she see him standing in the hole they'd made, than those wires had her again, tying her down, holding her fast and firm. Naruto stepped through the opening, smiling softly to himself, as though he found the sight of her trapped and helpless to be incredibly amusing. A flick of the butler's fingers levered her upwards, the strings controlling her every movement, forcing her to face him and to look into those soulless red eyes.

She shivered.

"Have you already pissed on yourself?" Naruto asked pleasantly. "Are you saying your prayers? Are you ready to tremble in the corner and beg for your life? Well," he ammended at her terrified expression, "Fortunately for you, I won't be taking that. However, there's one last matter which we should attend to_._"There was a sudden glint of gold in the gloom, and she saw, as though from the corner of her eye, a key. _Her key._ When did he get it, she wondered? How did he get it?

And then there was no more time for thought.

"Release yourself from your contract." There was no room for arguement in his tone. "Swear on your key that you will serve my mistress. As a butler, I understand your loyalty, misguided though it may be, but I shan't ask ye again." Virgo could not shake her head, but something held in her gaze must've bespoke of her defiance, because Naruto frowned.

"Ara, you're going to be difficult, aren't you?" he sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Tethers of writhing darkness lurched forth from his form and latched onto her, each seeking to drag her into the blackness. And yet they did not. Instead, they held her there, leaving her helpless for whatever was next to come. The maiden clenched her jaw, bracing herself for the worst.

"Now, lets rid you of that awful contract, shall we?"

Virgo tried to scream, all that emerged was a choking gasp. She felt, rather than saw him delve into her mind, systematically shattering all ties that led to Duke Everlue, ruthlessly eradicating any and all memories that involved or lead to this horrible day. She was helpless to resist; forced to look on as he wiped everything clean, and then started in on her memories of today. The memories of their fight began to fade, the details blury and indistinct, until all that remained was the knowledge that they had fought. And then even that was gone, her memories ruinated and altered all in the same instant, the contract with Duke Everlue irrevocably torn and shredded.

"This can't be...this can't be happening!" Virgo found her voice breaking as she fought against her bonds, wincing as the wires cut into her flesh. "Who...what are you?!"

Naruto chortled softly.

"I am simply...

_...one Hell of a butler._

"You...!"

"Sh." He soothed her, cradling her cheek. "Calm down. It'll all be over soon. Yes, that's it. Good girl. Just relax. Relax...

Virgo squirmed, but to no avail.

This was terrible...horrible...wait a moment. What was she worried about again? Where was she? And who was he, this blonde standing over her? Everything was growing fuzzy in Virgo's mind. She dimly recalled willing to forge a contract with someone, but who? When she tried to reach for the memory she could not recall. Naruto pulled back, his wires receding leaving her standing woodenly, without care. She felt hands rest upon her shoulders, steadying her.

"Are you alright, Virgo?"

The Maiden blinked, peering up, up, up into his eyes. How did he know her name? She vaguely remembered leaving the spirit world, having been summoned by her key. Ah! That _was_ her key! There, held in his hand. It all made sense then. He was the one who'd called to her, then. There was no other explanation for it. She remembered bidding farewell to Taurus and the others as she was summoned, and...now she was here. So sillly of her to forget such a thing.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" she asked him.

The butler shook his head.

"You were going to form a pact with my mistress," Naruto prodded. "Remember? Virgo blinked. Was that it, then? She could tell this one was not human, therefore he could not possibly be her master. Certainly she was correct. She must be. It had been such a long time since she'd ever served anyone. This might be just the change she needed.

"I would very much like to meet her, this mistress of yours."

He permitted himself a wan smile.

"Is that so?"

Naruto turned his head, ruefully regarding the recovering maid standing behind him. He felt a touch of sorrow for what he'd just done, but it was a fleeting one. He had no time for such guilt; all that he did was for Lucy and Lucy alone. He was fairly certain she wouldn't appreciate being told of his violent behavior. Yes, he was justified in doing this. He couldn't have Virgo thinking such things of him either. It was only a shame that this ability of his only affected non-humans...after what Natsu and Happy had seen him maim the Duke, he'd have some explaining to do once they returned. But for now...

"Come with me, Virgo."

The Maiden did as he bid and took his hand; allowing herself to be led on, blissuflly unaware of the turmoil raging with the blonde's mind.

_...Lucy's happiness was all that mattered._

**A/N: Well now, Naruto is quite violent in this chapter, isn't he? Forcibly tearing up Virgo's contract and mentally assaulting her memories, yikes! He's not one to mess with when he's angry now, is he! Virgo won't hold anything against him for it in fact, she may end up thanking him-should she ever remember-for liberating her from that awful ass of a Duke. Speaking of Everlue I think he got what was coming to him. He should be glad Naruto only blinded him! And we see our favorite blond, bloodthirsty though he may be, is really only trying to make Lucy happy. Such a good butler! If****Naruto feels someone is insulting his mistress though, i.e. Everlue, he will go to town on them unless told otherwise. After all...**

**...he is one hell of a butler. If you got the TFS AND Kurohitsuji references, remember...**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**And to clarify, I won't say what Naruto is just yet. But I will say this! NOT A VAMPIRE! But Mirajane is right; Naruto isn't human anymore, and he's been around for quite awhile. You'll soon find out just why he's so adamant when it comes to finishing off his enemies instead of letting them live; suffice to say it has somehting to do with his past. Don't worry about Lucy now; she may be grappling with what she's been told, but she'll get some steel in her spine pretty soon...**

**Naruto is quite blatant about what he'll do to anyone who messes with his mistress; he'll flay them to pieces and leave them drowning in a pool of their own bloody. Pairing is still NarutoxLucy! Mira's reaction was surprisingly... appropriate, given how hard she's worked to suppress her younger, crueler, self, and along along comes someone to shake the very foundations of her beliefs.**

**Translations:**

**Ojou-sama= **_My lady._

**Hime= **_Princess._

**Jigoku no Banken=**_ Hounds of Hell_

**Now that I've provided the translations and such, feel free to review. So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**..would you kindly review for this chapter and this preview? We DO get to see Erza next chapter, alongside the guild's reaction to Naruto, but for now, here's that preview, eh?**

_Preview:_

_"I insist you punish me, ojou-sama." _

_"No, it was my fault, hime. Please use this whip to punish me instead!"_

_ "W-w-would you two shut up already? It was my fault the cookies were burnt!"_

**R&R! =D**


End file.
